Phantom Pain
by Vialana
Summary: Kai/Tyson :: Many things have changed in the two years after the World Championships. When Kai returns to his home town and to Tyson for his mission, will things ever be the same? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Beyblade or any of it's characters featured in this fiction.**

_I've really got to stop starting fics when I've got so many on my plate already, but the ideas just keep bugging me. Again, if you know me, this is YAOI! Don't like the idea of Kai and Tyson in an intimate relationship, then don't read this._

_Okay, I've mentioned my main pairing: Kai/Tyson (I'm really getting into these fics) other pairings include Rei/Kai (you'll find out about that in the fic, so don't stress if you don't like it) possible Max/Kenny (kawaii!) and maybe some others that pop up as they tend to do in my fics to add complications._

_I haven't seen all of V-Force, so bear with me, this fic completely disregards its existence, but it does use some of the characters. It takes place about a year or two after the World Championships._

_No major warnings, just yaoi, swearing and sexual situations._

_Hope you enjoy._

**Phantom Pain**

**Prologue**

_Fifteen months ago_

Kai sighed in relief as he finally managed his escape from the celebrations. He quickly dashed down the hallway of the rather large house and made his way to the suite he shared with his teammates.

            Robert had invited everyone over for a week after the World Championships for a celebration. Each team was allocated a huge suite in the east and west wings, two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, a 'small' living room between and access to all the main rooms, like the library, dining room, games room, etc. The Bladebreakers were sharing the east wing with the Demolition Boys and the White Tigers and All-Stars were in the west wing. Each of the Majestics had their own room, considering this was Robert's castle.

            Closing the heavy wooden door behind him, Kai looked around the living room and noticed that Max and Tyson had left a huge mess. Shaking his head Kai made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and took a deep breath, steeling himself for something. Then he made his way to the room he shared with Rei.

            The room was neat compared to the others in the suite. Unlike the younger members of the team, Rei and Kai knew how to clean up after themselves. Kai made his way over to the bed and lay down upon it.

            The rooming situations had caused Kai a bit of trouble. Each suite had a room with three single beds and one with a double bed. For the other teams it was easy. The White Tigers and All-Stars let the girls have the double bed (not that they would dare do otherwise considering both Mariah's and Emily's attitudes) but Kai didn't particularly want to share a room. They eventually came to a compromise and Rei would stay with him. Luckily, Rei was one of the few people who knew when to stay quiet around Kai, unlike the others on the team who still had a little difficulty with this.

            _Though, truthfully, I wouldn't mind sharing with … _Kai cut of the thought with a shake of his head. _I will not think of such things. The very idea is ludicrous_. Kai snorted in disgust at his own thoughts and yawned softly.

            A soft click warned him that someone was entering the room. Rei poked his head in and stared at Kai in shock. "I didn't realise you were here."

            Kai looked back at the ceiling and shrugged. "Party got boring."

            Rei nodded and walked over to the bed. "Yeah. So what are you doing?"

            "Thinking upon the futility of life." Rei gave him a strange look and Kai shrugged again. "You asked."

            "I guess I did." Rei smirked at him playfully. "You up for some fun?"

            Kai turned his head and grinned. "Aren't I always?"

            Rei laughed and climbed up onto the bed and straddled Kai. "You are indeed. That's what I like about you Kai." He leaned down and kissed his captain softly, teasingly on his silky lips.

            Kai drew Rei's chin up and looked at him for a moment, suddenly serious. "Just 'like'?"

            Rei nodded. "Just 'like'. Don't worry, I know you don't expect anything from this except for a way to pass the time."

            "What about you?"

            Rei shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm still figuring out where my heart lies, but it's not with you." Rei leaned down and placed another kiss on Kai's lips. "Doesn't mean I don't enjoy this," he murmured softly against his lips.

            "Good." Kai grabbed him and pulled him down, opening his mouth slightly to deepen the kisses Rei was giving him.

            This was definitely a much more enjoyable way to pass the time than the party going on downstairs.

*           *           *

Tyson looked around the hall quizzically.

            "What's wrong?" Max asked curiously.

            "Do you know where Rei and Kai went?"

            Max looked around and shrugged. "They probably went outside or something. Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Max grinned and tugged on Tyson's hand. "Come on, let's go talk to Kenny and the others."

            Tyson sighed. "Sure." He allowed himself to get dragged away and over to the group of people Max wanted to talk to. He took very little notice of anything that was going on.

            _I wish Kai was here._ Blushing slightly, Tyson looked away. He really shouldn't be thinking of that, he was certain that Kai couldn't care less about him, but deep in his mind he hoped that Kai might just in the tiniest, most minute way possibly feel something for him. He snorted softly. _Like that would ever happen._

            "Tyson?"

            Tyson looked up at Max and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was zoning a bit. You know, I think I should maybe go upstairs, I'm feeling a bit tired." 

            Max nodded, looking at his best friend in worry. "All right. We'll see you in a bit when we come up." Kenny nodded and Tyson grinned.

            "Right." He walked off, waving to various people as he passed and left the grand hall of the castle and made his way towards the east wing. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost passed right by their suite. Grinning at his own lack of observation, Tyson walked back a few steps and opened the door.

            Looking around the main room, he winced slightly at the mess he and Max had made. _I'll bet Kai's gonna yell at us and make us clean it up. Tyson shrugged and sighed then started to make his way to the room he shared with Max and Kenny, when he stopped, hearing a noise coming from the other bedroom._

            _That sounded like someone laughing … that sounded like Kai laughing!_ Shocked at this strange phenomenon, Tyson made his way over to the room and knocked quietly on the door before opening it cautiously, calling out, "Kai? Rei?"

            The scene before him stunned him. Kai was lying on the bed with Rei hovering inches above him. Neither had their shirts on and Rei was in the process of undoing Kai's pants while Kai was playing with Rei's half unbound hair. Both seemed unaware of him until he stepped into the room. They turned at the intrusion and stared back at him in shock.

            Tyson backed away and slammed the door behind him, running back out into the hallway and down towards the south wing and the gardens.

            Rei stared at the door as it slammed shut while Kai leaned his head back into the pillows.

            "Shit," he muttered and rubbed a hand over his face.

            "Yeah," Rei agreed. He looked at Kai. "Do you want me to go after him?"

            Kai shook his head. "I should … I'm captain. Besides, I started this whole thing."

            Rei nodded and got up off him. "I take it then that you're ending it as well?" Kai stiffened slightly and nodded, not looking at Rei. Rei sighed. "I knew we'd have to eventually." He moved away to grab his shirt and Kai stood up and walked behind him.

            "Rei," he turned the boy around and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. "Thanks."

            Rei quirked his lips in a smile. "Sure. It was fun. I just have one question though." Kai looked at him curiously. "I was an escape from your feelings. For who?"

            Kai turned away slightly. "I think you already know."

            Rei winced. "Then go." Kai nodded and grabbed his shirt then left the room. Rei sighed and sat down on the bed. "What have I done?" he moaned miserably and flung himself on the bed, contemplating the confusing situation he'd gotten himself into with Kai and Tyson.

*           *           *

Tyson stopped suddenly, realising he was lost. Robert's castle was huge. He realised he was in the south wing, he just wasn't sure exactly _where in the south wing._

            "Damn," he muttered wiping away a stray tear that wound it's way down his cheek.

            "Tyson?" The midnight-haired boy whirled around at the sound of his host's voice. Robert looked concerned. "Are you all right?"

            Tyson grinned. "Just lost."

            Robert nodded. "Where did you wish to go?"

            "The gardens."

            Robert nodded, a small smile on his face. "Indeed. Follow me." Robert led him through the hallways to the gardens. "I think you may enjoy the gardens at night. I have jasmine vines and a rather stunning water feature." Robert looked over at his guest curiously. He was just making small talk to see if Tyson was even listening.

            Tyson wasn't. He was still thinking about the scene he walked in on just before.

            "Tyson?"

            He looked up at Robert and grinned again. "Sorry."

            "Are you sure you're all right?" Robert asked with even more concern in his voice. Tyson hesitated, wondering if he could tell Robert, but the kind expression and the willingness to listen convinced him. He shook his head in answer to the question and Robert nodded. "Then we should get to the gardens. It will be more private to talk there."

            Tyson followed him down one last hallway and finally they arrived at the gardens. Robert opened the door and Tyson couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped his mouth. The gardens were stunning. Little lights had been imbedded into the walkway and along the garden beds. Night blooming flowers and vines were everywhere and a soft trickle of water drew him to the centrepiece. An exact stone replica of Griffolyon was the feature of the small fountain and Tyson stared at it in amazement.

            "Wow, it's beautiful here."

            "I know." Robert sat down on a stone bench to one side of the fountain. Tyson sat down beside him.

            "Guess you want to know what happened."

            "Indeed."

            Tyson sighed. "Well, I guess it was my own fault. I was going up to my room when I heard a noise coming from Kai and Rei's room. I thought it sounded like Kai laughing. Who wouldn't stop and wonder if you heard that?" Robert's lips curled up in a wry smile. "So, of course I go an investigate what it was and then I see Rei and Kai …" Tyson trailed off, blushing suddenly and Robert blushed too, understanding why he was embarrassed.

            "I see. I assume you did not know of their … intimate relationship?

            "Yeah." Tyson looked sad. "I thought … never mind." Robert looked at him curiously but Tyson avoided his gaze. He looked close to tears thinking about his lost opportunity with Kai.

            "Tyson," Robert looked very worried. "If there is something more to this, perhaps I could help you more."

            Tyson nodded wiping his eyes. "You have to swear this doesn't go any further." Robert nodded. Tyson took a deep breath. "See, I think I like Kai … really like him." Robert's eyes widened at this admission, but Tyson didn't notice. "But he's with Rei and it hurts to think he loves someone else."

            Robert nodded and gently wrapped a hesitant arm about Tyson's shoulders. Much to his horror, Tyson grabbed onto him and started sobbing into his chest. Robert had no idea what to do, he'd never been confronted with this type of situation before.

            "Tyson?"

            "Yeah?" Tyson drew back, slightly embarrassed by his teary outburst.

            "Perhaps you should go and talk with the two of them about this."

            Tyson looked horrified at the suggestion. "Tell Kai? He'd kill me and Rei would only resent me for saying anything. If they're happy … and they looked pretty happy, then I don't want to go and ruin everything for them."

            Robert stared at him in amazement. "How noble of you."

            "Really?"

            "Indeed, you think of your friends before yourself, even in this situation. I have never seen such selflessness." Robert smiled. "I am quite sure that such honourable qualities would present you very well in the eyes of others."

            "Wow, thanks, you really think so?" Tyson grinned. "I'll bet Kai doesn't even realise what he's missed out on."

            "Very true. I'm quite sure that many would like to be with you Tyson."

            Tyson smiled at him and got up. "Thanks a bunch Robert."

            "Any time." Robert got up as well. "Would you like to join me back at the party?"

            Tyson thought it over and shook his head. "I kind of like it here, I think I'll hang around for a bit." 

            Robert nodded and bid him goodnight before leaving Tyson alone with his thoughts. Tyson walked around for a bit before reaching the fountain again. He sat down on the edge and trailed his hand in the water, thinking over what Robert had said to him. He barely noticed when someone entered the gardens and made their way over to him.

            "Tyson?"

            He started up out of his thoughts with a jolt when he heard Kai calling his name. He tried to grin, but he was still too hurt to manage more than a weak smile. "Hey Kai. Come to enjoy the fresh air too?"

            "I came to look for you."

            "Wow, now that's a first." Kai winced at the venomous tone Tyson used. "So why didn't you tell us?"

            Kai glared. "My private life is private Tyson."

            "Well this is a really big thing to keep a secret, besides it involved the rest of the team too."

            "No, it just involved Rei."

            Tyson glared up at him. "It's courteous to mention if you're dating someone Kai."

            "We aren't dating."

            "Fine, doing … whatever it is you do in your room and please don't inform me what, because that's too much information to know." Tyson looked away again. "So why did you come looking for me?"

            Kai hesitated thinking this over. Why did he come looking for Tyson? So he could explain? Any simpleton would be able to figure out what he had seen. To justify himself? Since when had he ever justified himself and his actions to anyone? To … what?

            "I don't know," Kai answered truthfully. "I just wasn't sure how you'd react."

            "Well, I'm a bit peeved and kind of hurt. How's that for a reaction?"

            "Typical for you."

            Tyson stood up and glared at Kai. "What is your problem Kai?"

            "You. You blew everything out of proportion with me and Rei. You ran off and I find you sulking here. Why the hell should you care so much what we do in our own time? You don't have to know everything."

            "You wouldn't understand," Tyson replied bitterly.

            Kai snorted. "Again you prove your immaturity Tyson. I'm so sick of it. If anything, we should be more angry with your discourtesy." Kai threw his hands up in the air. "I don't even know why I came out here."

            "Well I doubt that it has anything to do with my bruised feelings," Tyson muttered. "I'll bet you just followed me out here to make sure I didn't blab your secret to anyone."

            "Like I'd care what anyone thought of me or my actions," Kai folded his arms across his chest.

            "Well, when you figure out exactly why you came to bother me, let me know." Tyson sent him one last glare then walked away.

            "Tyson," Kai called from behind him. He turned around to see Kai staring after him with a slightly confused look on his face. "Why would you think I wouldn't care about your feelings?"

            "You never have before and I think it would take to much unnecessary effort on your part to change that." Tyson knew he was being vicious, but he was really hurting from all of this. "Look Kai, I'm tired, I just want this day over and done with. I really couldn't care less why you came out here, and I don't give a damn if you want to fuck Rei for the fun of it. I'll talk to you once I'm feeling more charitable."

            Kai watched him walk off again before calling out once more, "Tyson." The boy didn't bother turning around this time. "Goodbye," Kai said to his turned back. Tyson continued walking into the building, still feeling wounded by everything that had happened, not reaslising that Kai was also feeling and thinking as he did.

            _So he doesn't love me._

_AN: Ah, how angsty. This fic was meant to be a slightly humorous one, but then again, I'm better at dramatic fics than funny ones. Hope you all enjoyed this so far. In fact, tell me how much you enjoyed it *hint, hint* ^__^_

_Until next time,_

_Laters._


	2. Chapter One

_Like I mentioned earlier, the events in V-Force aren't in this, but some characters are. Like Wyatt and Hilary. I'm using Wyatt's English surname because I don't know the Japanese one. So if anyone knows, could they just let me know? And does anyone know either of Hilary's surnames, Jap or Eng? Thanks._

**Chapter One**

_Present Day_

Kai stepped out of the terminal and looked around as he did every time he got off a plane. There was no one waiting here for him, yet every time he searched for a face he longed to see again.

            "I'll bet you're glad to be back here," someone commented coming up behind him looking around the airport.

            "I suppose." Kai walked off making the others follow behind him. Some of his companions glanced at each other before following him out to the customs area.

            Kai ignored them and continued on, thinking over what he had to do here rather than everything else that was threatening to distract him. Like being so close to Tyson again. He sighed as he passed his bag through the x-ray machines, thinking about everything that had transpired before.

            "Name?" A bored attendant asked.

            "Kai Hiwatari." He handed over his passport.

            "Reason for stay?"

            "Business." The man looked a bit surprised. Kai was just over sixteen. He looked over at the others gathered nearby.

            "Right." The man looked at something on his sheet. "Are you for Mr. Dickinson?"

            Kai looked at him suspiciously. "We are."

            The man smiled. "He's organised different transportation for you from the airport, you'll have to go past the other gates. He sent a message ahead and apologises for not contacting you sooner." The man handed over a piece of paper and tickets.

            Kai nodded, taking the message. "Thank you." He got his passport back and waited for the officer to check his companions'. He read over the note and frowned. It seemed they were to be spilt up.

            "What's the problem?"

            "Ian and Spencer are to return to Russia and work with the Majestcis and their informants," Kai informed them. "Bryan and Tala are to go to America with Judy and the All-Stars while I'm to remain here with Mr. Dickinson for another assignment."

            The others nodded, accepting this without question.

            Kai walked off again, leading the way to the first gate. "Robert's sent his jet, they'll be meeting us at gate five." Ian and Spencer nodded at this and followed him to the gate.

            The violet haired blader was indeed waiting with Enrique, a very excited Oliver and a rather grumpy Johnny. Robert walked over when he saw them and smiled.

            "Hello Kai," he said, shaking his hand. Kai frowned slightly, hearing a slight coldness to his tone.

            Kai ignored it for now. "Robert. You know about the change of plans?" The captain nodded. "Good. Ian, Spencer." The two boys stepped forward. "You take your orders from Robert now, unless superseded by Mr. Dickinson." The boys nodded at this.

            "Hey Kai." Oliver bounded over, but did not hug him as he did the others. (actually it was quite funny to see the expressions on Tala's and Bryan's faces when he did so) But then, for some reason, Kai intimidated the boy slightly.

            "Oliver." Kai looked over. "Enrique, Johnny," he greeted. Enrique waved and winked, while Johnny merely raised an eyebrow.

            "We haven't seen you in ages, you have to come stay with me when you have time."

            "I'm a fairly busy person," Kai sidestepped his offer graciously.

            "Yes, it was rather unfortunate that you had to start your work with Mr. Dickinson during the celebrations at the castle," Robert mused, ignoring Kai's sharp look.

            "Things came up."

            "Indeed."

            Kai stared at him intently. _Just what is he hinting at? Did he know about Tyson and Rei? Kai couldn't ask him in front of everyone, but the ice in his eyes and the tightening of his face told Kai everything he needed to know. He looked away._

            "We've got to go, the other plane will be taking off soon." Kai strode away again without so much as a goodbye. Robert glared after him. The others looked a bit confused at the situation, but wisely kept their mouths shut. Tala and Bryan spared a glance between themselves then followed Kai.

            The excuse about the plane was a blatant lie. It wasn't coming for another half-hour. The three boys sat down in the waiting area. Kai pulled out some papers and went through them while the other two watched him. After a while Tala gestured something to Bryan and the boy nodded and got up.

            "Where's he going?" Kai asked distractedly, not even looking up.

            "Bathroom," Tala supplied.

            "You wanted to talk about something?" Kai wasn't a fool.

            "Answers."

            "We all want those."

            "Cut the shit Kai, what the fuck happened? You've been weird since the end of the last mission."

            "Homecoming jitters." Tala glared at him. Kai still hadn't looked up. "Look Tala, it's not your business, so don't talk about it again."

            "Robert knows."

            "Robert knows many things, doesn't mean I necessarily said a word."

            "Which more than likely indicates there is a problem of some sort with your team. Most likely Tyson, considering he and Kenny are the only ones here and I doubt that Kenny and you talk enough to have a serious falling out."

            "Perceptive. How long has it taken you to think of that?"

            Tala glared again. "Look Kai, your private life is yours, but if it starts to affect your performance in the missions I'll have to step in as your second and take things to Mr. Dickinson."

            "I seem to recall giving that same lecture to my team many times, I think I practice what I preach, so you need not worry about what problems I _may_ have in my private life interfering with anything." Kai slipped the papers back into a briefcase and stood up. "Plane's boarding. Where's Bryan?"

            Tala looked around. "Coming now." He pointed. Kai nodded. He waited for the two bladers to gather their possessions. "Michael and Judy will be waiting for you at the airport with the information for your next mission. Take your orders from them or Mr. Dickinson." Tala and Bryan nodded.

            "See you around." Kai walked off again, not waiting for their replies. Tala shook his head after him and Bryan looked at him curiously.

            "What is it?"

            "Tyson."

            "You were right then." Bryan headed over to the attendant taking the tickets. "He's going to have a hard time dealing with a mission by himself."

            "Kai will persevere through sheer will if need be," Tala snorted "He's too stubbourn and proud for his own good sometimes. If his problems get to much, he eliminates them."

            Bryan stopped suddenly. "You think he'll kill Tyson?"

            Tala laughed. "Kai wouldn't dare harm a hair on Tyson's precious head. No, he'll just push the boy away again until he's no longer a problem. That's how he always operates."

            Bryan shrugged. "So do we."

            "But we're not in love with a guy like Tyson. How do you think he'll react when he finds out Kai's in town? I'm not actually too sure Kai will be able to push him away again."

            Bryan smiled suddenly, a very rare thing to see. "Wish we could be there to see it."

*           *           *

Kai waked out into the main area for arrivals, looking around for a sign that Mr. Dickinson was nearby.

            "Kai Hiwatari?" He looked up to see a man with a BBA coat on and nodded. "Mr. Dickinson sent a car for you. You'll be briefed at headquarters." Kai nodded again and let himself be led away by the man.

            The car trip was a long, smooth and utterly boring and uneventful. Kai arrived at the familiar town where he'd lived with his grandfather and with the Bladebreakers for some few days at a time. He felt a small pang of nostalgia watching the buildings go past outside the tinted windows then shook his head, berating himself for indulging in such meaningless thoughts and emotions. They eventually stopped at the large headquarters just outside of town.

            Kai stepped out of the car, grabbing his bags. A worker took them from him with a smile, but Kai barely took any notice. He strode into the lobby and over to the main desk.

            "Kai Hiwatari to see Mr. Dickinson," he informed the receptionist.

            "He's expecting you, go straight in." Kai nodded and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. On that floor another receptionist waved him into Mr. Dickinson's office.

            "Kai," the older man smiled cheerfully seeing the young blader. "I'm glad you're here."

            "You have a new mission for me?" Kai asked coldly, sitting down in one of the chairs. Mr. Dickinson seemed not to notice Kai's distinct lack of courtesy and went to his desk and sat down, ruffling through some papers in his drawer before pulling out a file.

            "I do indeed." Kai was handed the file, while he opened curiously. The top page was a profile. "His name is Wyatt Smithwright, his father was involved with monetary investments for Biovolt. With the downfall of the company, they're getting desperate. Mr. Smithwright is refusing to aid them to bring the company back from the ashes. We think Biovolt will go after his son and have agreed to help."

            "Are all of the investors going back to Biovolt?"

            "Some of the smaller ones. The other larger investors don't have anything to use against them. Mr. Smithwright is unable to protect his son however, him being at Whitney Prep School."

            Kai nodded. He flicked through the file a bit more. "So I'm to protect him?"

            "Yes, but we also have other safety measures up. You and young Wyatt here will both be attending the local high school as normal students."

            "Hide in the general population?" Kai thought this over. "He's not from around here so it could work." He frowned suddenly. "What grade?"

            "Well considering you have missed an entire school year, you'll have to be dropped down a grade for your age." Kai made a face and Mr. Dickinson smiled at him. "Wyatt will be in your grade as well, so it is better this way anyway."

            "Fine, so I'll be in the tenth grade."

            "Ninth Kai."

            Kai looked stunned. "Ninth? But I'm sixteen! I should be in the eleventh grade normally!"

            "At a prep school, yes, but because of the differing rules of public system you would have been put in the tenth grade if you hadn't missed out on the year."

            "But that means …" Kai paled slightly, thinking about who would be in his class. He shook his head. "What's our cover story?"

            "You're Kai Hiwatari returning to your home town, Wyatt will be a friend visiting from another part of the country you met on your trip over the past year." Kai nodded and flicked through the pages a bit more. There was something he wanted to ask, but Mr. Dickinson could see he didn't want to mention anything.

            "The others," he finally asked quietly. "Where are they now?"

            Mr. Dickinson smiled, knowing Kai would get around to asking that eventually. "Rei went back to his home town with the White Tigers, as you know, keeping in contact with him." Kai blushed slightly, wondering if Mr. Dickinson knew, or even suspected anything that had gone on a few years ago. "Max stayed here with his father for a while, then they both moved back to America with Judy. Kenny and Tyson both went back home and now attend the same high school you will be attending."

            Kai nodded, looking impassive, but inside there was only one thing he could think. _Shit._

_AN: Oh Kai has no idea what he's in for and that's what he gets for being such a meanie to Tyson … even though I made him be that away._

_Oh well, hope you enjoyed this update. The next one should be out soon too._

_Until then,_

_Laters._


	3. Chapter Two

_Okies, first off, thanks to everyone who told me about the mix up, that's happened twice to me now, I really don't know what's up. But things should be fixed now, if not I'll be annoyed._

_Second, I really did try to stick to normal ages, but they'll just screw things up for the story, so Wyatt's a year younger than Kai and a year older than Tyson, but both he and Kai are in Tyson's grade in public school. Confusing … know what, my story, my rules. Deal. Easy. I just want Kai and Tyson in the same class, so I can manipulate the story any way I want. Okay then._

_Oh, and Feeling Glayish, don't worry, Rei's more of a best friend, not a love interest for Kai. I just needed a bit of a plot development._

_Well, on with the next chapter._

**Chapter Two**

Kai looked up at the huge school before him.

            Whitney Prep School was a typical rich boarding school just outside of town. Kai would have been going here if his grandfather hadn't been taken into custody and he hadn't been recruited by Mr. Dickinson. 

He and the Demolition Boys were the main investigators for the BBA concerning Biovolt and its many companies. With the removal of both Boris and Voltaire, the company was disbanded and shut down. However, some members of the company had been keeping things going in hopes that the directors would be set free eventually and would bring the company and it's experiments back to life. Kai's and the others' jobs were to track down any hints of these people and send back reports to the BBA. The Majestics and All-Stars sometimes helped, given their superior financial and technological power as well as numerous contacts everywhere.

            Kai sighed as he walked into the building. It was a hard job, but they had gotten most of the snakes still involved, but there were some who just reused to be found and stop causing trouble. Like the guy pressuring Smithwright to continue investing, hence the reason he was called in to help rather than the police or someone else.

            "May I help you?" a pleasant looking receptionist asked once Kai reached the administration desk.

            "I'm here to speak with Wyatt Smithwright."

            The receptionist nodded and looked through the computer files. "He's in gym class right now over in the block by the fields."

            Kai nodded. "Thank you. We also have an appointment with the principal at eleven. My name is Kai Hiwatari."

            The receptionist checked this up. "Of course. When you return, it's just through the door to the left and you'll have to wait until he's free, though he should be by the time of the appointment."

            Kai nodded his thanks and headed off to the gym block, a long walk from the administration block. He heard the sounds of cheering as he approached the building. Coming around the side, he saw why.

            A group of students were gathered around a beyblade dish where two boys were battling. One looked worried, the other, a handsome boy with rich brown hair and eyes, looked confident and happy. Kai immediately recognised the boy winning.

            Wyatt punched a fist on the air and whooped as he knocked the other beyblade out of the dish. The crowd applauded him loudly and cheerfully. Wyatt grinned as he looked around receiving congratulations. He paled though as he caught sight of Kai striding towards him. The teacher came over and Kai told him something. The teacher nodded and let him through.

            "Wyatt Smithwright?"

            The class turned at the sound of the strange voice. Some gaped and stared and more whispered as Kai walked past them to stand in front of Wyatt, who looked a bit ill.

            "Yeah?"

            "I do believe we have an appointment." Wyatt's eyes narrowed and he nodded and followed Kai back to the administration block.

            "I'm surprised the BBA sent someone like you," Wyatt said in an attempt to start a conversation.

            "You're one of our top priorities, of course they send the best. Not to mention I know the area well." Kai looked over at him. "Your father did tell you what was going on right?"

            Wyatt shook his head. "Not everything. He just said something about being in danger and that the BBA was helping out." He looked pained. "This has something to do with Biovolt doesn't it? Why else would you be involved?"

            "Yes. Your father was involved in investments. It is altogether possible however that before the downfall of the company he had no idea what Biovolt was really like."

            The slight reassurance seemed to help Wyatt a bit and he looked a bit less worried. "So they're using me as a hostage."

            "It's a possibility. They're desperate and even before that they would stoop to any methods possible. I wouldn't put it past them."

            Wyatt nodded again. "So where are we going?"

            "Into town."

            "What?"

            "We're trying to confuse them, by staying so close to your school, they'll probably overlook the town, not to mention we'll be hiding in plain sight among the general populous. It's the best cover we have. Besides, if worse comes to worse, I'm not leaving your side and I'm one of the best protections you can have." Wyatt didn't doubt it.

They reached the administration block and went in to see the principal and finalise the temporary transfer details. The story they'd fed the principals of both schools was that Wyatt had been chosen for a transfer program sponsored by the BBA.

            After going over everything with the principal, Kai went with Wyatt up to his dormitory to gather his things.

            "It's weird," Wyatt said as he placed thing neatly in his suitcases. Kai looked at him but didn't say anything, Wyatt went on anyway. "I never thought something like this would happen to me." He laughed. "Actually, I never thought I'd ever meet you either, but here you are, the great Kai Hiwatari."

            "You would have met me eventually," Kai told him quietly. "I was supposed to come here this year."

            "But your job got in the way." Wyatt grinned. "That would be so awesome, being a world champion and working for the BBA. The most I'll ever achieve in that area is managing to be school champion." Kai noticed that he held a blade in his hands, which he packed away. He could work that into the cover story somehow. Why else would Kai be socialising with him?

            "Ready?" he asked gruffly. Wyatt nodded. Kai opened the door for him and grabbed one of the suitcases for him.

            "Thanks." They went down to the dormitory entrance where a car was waiting for them. The driver took the bags and opened the door for Kai and Wyatt. They closed the door and were off.

            Wyatt glanced nervously at Kai throughout the journey. The silent beyblader was intimidating, but the quiet was staring to get on his nerves a bit.

            "So, do you want to battle me one time?"

            "Why bother?"

            Wyatt looked hurt at the harsh response. "Well, you might want to train a bit."

            "I don't blade that much any more. No one's worth my time."

            "What about your teammates?"

            Kai stilled and a flash of pain crossed his features. "I don't talk much with them any more." Wyatt didn't dare ask any more hearing the chill in his voice and decided that silence might be better for the ride back to … wherever they were going. Actually, Wyatt had no idea where they would be staying or who with.

            "Err, Kai?" The blader looked over and Wyatt grinned weakly. "Where are we going exactly?"

            "A small house in town purchased by the BBA, we'll be using for now." Kai frowned again and looked away, thinking of something. Wyatt nodded and decided to keep quite, for real this time.

            _I just wish Mr. Dickinson has purchased it somewhere on the other side of town._ But Kai got the feeling he hadn't. Looking out the window, his heart sank as he realised the house was actually down the street from Tyson. _Damn, my life cannot get any worse._

*           *           *

Luckily for him, Kai had not run into Tyson at all, having enough to do with the house.

            It hadn't been opened in at least a month and was in dire need of a cleaning. Especially since it was autumn now. Kai stared at the dusty rooms and shuddered slightly.

            He was a perfectionist with _everything, not just beyblading. This weekend would be dedicated to cleaning the house out. Wyatt seemed not to notice though._

            He nodded his approval. "Where do we sleep?"

            "Down that hallway there are rooms. Take your pick." Kai was still wandering around finding out what needed fixing and cleaning to care what rooms to choose.

            Wyatt shrugged and followed the orders. He chose a room near the back, leaving Kai to chose between the other three. Then he walked outside to see what the grounds were like.

            "Wow," he breathed upon seeing the garden. It was slightly overgrown, having not been tended for a month, but it was still breathtaking. It was almost a forest, the house actually backed up onto the edge of the park and the edge of the nearby reserve. The trees formed two of the sides to the small property. There was a water garden in one corner bristling with plants around it. A small walkway wound through the back yard.

            "It's impressive," Kai commented, coming up behind Wyatt, "though a bit too easily accessible for the situation."

            Wyatt frowned at his housemate's attitude. Living with Kai was going to be a chore, that much he knew.

*           *           *

It was late, but Kai couldn't sleep. He paced his room for a while then went out into the living room and sat down, wondering why he was so agitated.

            He snorted. He knew exactly why he was so jittery. Tomorrow he would be seeing Tyson again after over a year of not seeing him. He wondered if Tyson still hated him for leaving like that, especially after the confrontation. He probably did. Tyson forgave easily, but he wouldn't forgive this. Kai always seemed to do things that Tyson never forgot or forgave. Recalling the look on Tyson's face when he discovered he'd switched sides in Russia, Kai winced.

            He'd finally admitted it to himself somewhere during the time he'd been away. He loved Tyson, he had for a while, before he even got together with Rei. He'd been so freaked out by his feelings that he'd turned to the only person who seemed to understand him at the time, and Rei was only too willing to help him out.

            Would he do so now too?

            Kai's hand hovered over the telephone for a while. It would still be afternoon over there, he thought, looking at his watch. That decided, he dialed a number he'd memorised.

            There were only two rings before someone picked up. "Hello?"

            "Lee, it's Kai."

            "I'll get Rei."

            "Thanks." Kai waited for a while then he heard someone else pick up.

            "Kai?"

            Kai smiled slightly. "Hey Rei."

            "Hi, how are you?"

            "Fine … actually, not."

            Kai could almost see Rei's surprised look. "Uh hey, you know you can talk to me about it."

            "That's why I'm calling," Kai said dryly.

            "Oh … yeah, I guess so." Kai shook his head and smiled. "So what's up?"

            "I'm back home."

            "Really? Since when?"

            "Yesterday. I've got a job to do, looking after this kid Biovolt might be after for a hostage. We're going to be hiding out at the high school pretending we're normal." Rei laughed. Kai frowned at the sound of it. "You don't think I could be normal?"

            "At high school? No, sorry Kai, but I can't picture it. Actually, you just in high school is kind of funny."

            "You know, I call for help for the first time ever and you laugh at me. That's not very encouraging, now is it."

            "I'm sorry. Continue on."

            "You do know who would obviously go to the local high school."

            "Tyson." Rei finally understood. "You're freaked about seeing him again. You shouldn't be you know, Tyson's a forgiving guy. Hey, if I forgave you for running off, he should too."

            "No, that's not all."

            "So I thought." Rei went quiet all of a sudden. "You caught up with him that night."

            "Yeah."

            "I lied before, Tyson hasn't forgiven me yet."

            "For what?" Kai was confused. Why would Tyson be angry with Rei? He hadn't done anything.

            Rei paused and Kai realised he was hiding something. "Just for something I did. Look, I'm sure Tyson doesn't hate you, believe me, you'll be fine. The most you should have to worry about is him tackling you so hard in a hug you crack some ribs."

            Kai smiled at the image. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked at his watch. "I should get some sleep, I have to get up early so I'm not late."

            "I'll bet Tyson'll be late."

            "I won't take that bet, I know I'll lose." They both laughed. "Thanks for this Rei."

            "Any time."

            "Sure. Talk to you later some time."

            "Yeah. Bye." They hung up. Kai sighed and got up, heading back to his room, slightly more relieved than before. After all, there was nothing like talking to your best friend about your troubles to relax you.

            He didn't notice Wyatt watching him. _I wonder why he's so reluctant to meet with Tyson again?_ He shrugged and closed his door. _I guess I'll find out eventually._

*           *           *

Rei frowned slightly as he hung up.

            Kai had thought right, he was hiding something. Tyson was still mad at him for sleeping with Kai. When Rei had left for China, Tyson hadn't even come to see him off. It hurt, but then Rei should have realised that was the sort of reaction he would get from Tyson. He loved Kai and Rei had known it and still was with him. Towards the end, after he found out about Tyson's feelings, he'd felt so guilty that at times he couldn't even bear to be in the same room as either of them. He'd realised Kai had feelings for Tyson just before they broke their 'relationship' off.

            He'd never forget it. They were at the castle, just arriving by bus with all the others. He'd gotten off after Kai and stood staring at the castle, as everyone else did when they got off the bus. Tyson however, had started staring before he even got off and accidentally tripped on the bottom step. He would have gone sprawling all over the pavement if Kai hadn't caught him. Rei watched the two of them and noticed both their blushes. But most importantly, he noticed the way that Kai continued to watch Tyson from the corner of his eye with a slightly softer expression on his face. It was obvious to Rei then that he'd gotten himself in the middle of a very serious situation.

            What was worse was that he didn't even like Kai in that way. Sure he was gorgeous and a great kisser (among other things), but he didn't want to get too involved with him. It was just a bit of fun. But Tyson didn't know that. He thought they were serious and refused to speak to Rei after Kai left. He thought that the two of them had talked and Kai said something to Tyson. What was really frustrating was that both of them liked each other but didn't know it and refused to act on their emotions. Kai because he thought Tyson hated him now and Tyson because he thought Kai liked him. Rei felt like screaming.

            "Argh! I wish I'd never slept with him!"

            "You slept with _KAI?!" Rei whirled around to see Lee standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. "When … how … why …?!"_

            Rei sighed. "Long story with a pointless ending. To put it simply, he's in love with Tyson, Tyson likes him, I got in the middle without even realising it and now they won't get together unless someone pushes them." Rei sighed again. "Guess it'll have to be me, no one else knows about all this."

            "You're leaving again?" Lee looked sad. "Make sure you write." He grinned. "And keep me updated on the unfolding drama."

            Rei rolled his eyes. "I will." He looked around at the place that had he'd called home again after so long away and felt a pang of homesickness already. But he had to do this. The two of them were his friends and he wanted to see them happy.

            "Guess I'm off to Japan again."

_AN: How was that? Soon I shall have everyone in the fic. But next chapter is definitely the most interesting._


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hmm, I'm sure you'll all love this chapter, not to mention later ones. The plot gets even more interesting and I have this awesome idea for Rei later on. Well, anyways, enjoy._

**Chapter Three**

He could not believe it. Here he was standing in front of the class, all worked up, his stomach tied up in knots for fear of seeing the look of hatred he was sure would be plastered all over Tyson's face and Tyson wasn't even here.

            Kai glanced around the class once more. There was that obnoxious loud girl from before. She'd practically knocked he and Wyatt down in the hallway in her haste to get into the classroom before the bell. Kai bet that she was probably the goody-two-shoes teacher's pet class rep. And the only other person of interest was sitting in the back row behind his computer staring at Kai in shock. Kai thought that Kenny's eyes were wide, but he couldn't tell from behind the hair.

            The timid teacher finished introducing Wyatt and looked over at Kai somewhat apprehensively. Kai didn't care, he'd received those looks from everyone, but it did get annoying after a while.

            "Class," she began," this is—"

            She was suddenly cut off by someone slamming the door open and yelling out, "Am I late?"

            The obnoxious brunette got up and glared at the sudden intruder. "Of course you're late! When are you ever on time, Tyson?"

            Tyson scratched at the back of his head then suddenly glared at her. "Just because I'm not a perfect suck-up like you Hilary is no reason ..." Tyson trailed off and his face drained of colour as he noticed the two new students up the front.

            "Tyson," Kai breathed, staring into Tyson's dark blue eyes.

            Tyson's face hardened slightly and he looked away, tears coming to his eyes. "Kai," he whispered before he ran out of the room.

            "Tyson!" Kai called out and ran to the door after him, much to the surprise of the rest of that class.

            "Well that was certainly unexpected," the teacher commented.

*           *           *

_Of all people, it had to be him, Tyson thought as he ran through the hallways, trying to escape Kai. _No, it couldn't be some harmless fan girl or some bully  having gotten expelled a few times from pervious schools, it just had to be Kai. _Tyson groaned, turning down another hallway. "Why me?"_

            The exclamation was for two reasons. One, he was wondering why fate liked to toy with him and two ... he'd run down a dead end. Hearing Kai approach, he searched around and spotted a door to a small unused classroom. He opened it quickly and dashed inside, hoping Kai would go straight past the hallway.

            No such luck. Kai had seen him entered the room and quickly ran in after him.

            They stared at each other for a long time, neither daring to make a move or say a word to the other. They just stared and took in every detail of the other before them.

            "Tyson," Kai finally breathed, taking a step closer. He flinched as Tyson took a step back. "Why did you run?"

            Tyson hesitated. "I ... I don't know," he answered honestly, a puzzled look on his face.

            Kai looked away. "You still hate me."

            "Like you care what I think," Tyson spat back, remembering suddenly the last time they stood face to face.

            Kai growled. "Don't get started on that again."

            "It's true though, you said it yourself, why should you care what anyone thinks of you. Least of all me, you've never cared before. The only things concerning me you cared about were my beyblading skills and them only in a usually negative manner."

            Kai was hurt, but he refused to show it on his face. Tyson glared at him when he saw his words had no effect on the icy expression. "Why the hell are you back anyway?" he asked venomously.

            "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, you'd made that much pretty clear to me already with your performance."

            "Just answer he question Kai."

            "Well I certainly didn't come back for the company. I'm here on business."

            "Business?' Tyson snorted. "For your grandfather?"

            Kai froze and Tyson gulped, seeing the furious look on Kai's face. But he regretted his words more as he saw the deep hurt in those crimson eyes. "My life is none of your concern Tyson."

            Tyson shivered at the cold voice and nodded then he glared again, trying not to let Kai intimidate him again. "You know, I've got a major sense of déjà vu here, so why don't we just stop here before this gets out of hand, I'm really not in the mood for a huge fight."

            Kai shrugged. "Whatever, I'm tired of running after you anyway."

            "What?" Tyson stared at Kai in shock. "What do you mean?"

            Kai looked away. "Doesn't matter. Look, neither of us particularly like the situation we're in, but we can't do anything about it, so let's just deal until my mission is over, okay?"

            Tyson glared and him and nodded once. "Fine, just don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms. You forfeited that right fifteen months ago when you left without a word. I won't forgive you for breaking up our team Kai and it will be a long time before I can ever consider you a friend again." Tyson turned sharply and walked out of the room.

            Kai stared after him, looking shocked. He stared at the floor with wide eyes, thinking over Tyson's last heart-shattering words.

            _He hates me._

            Kai looked away, scrunching his eyes up in pain, a single tear escaping to fall to the floor. "What have I done?" he whispered brokenly.

*           *           *

Kenny frowned as he observed his former teammates in class.

            Something had gone down earlier in the day, something serious. Tyson hadn't said a word all day and he was actually paying attention in class. Tyson, _the _Tyson was actually taking down notes and answering questions. Kenny wasn't the only one who noticed. Hilary was sending Tyson very strange looks and slightly worried ones too.

            Kenny understood things a bit better than she did though. Tyson only ever paid attention in school if he was trying to get his mind off something else and from the glares he kept sending to the seats in front of then, Kenny figured the reason was Kai.

            Kenny winced, thinking on this. He knew Tyson would have a hard time adjusting to Kai being back and he wished he could help, but matters of the heart were not Kenny's specialty. When Kai left just over a year ago, Tyson had been heartbroken. The thing is, no one seemed to know why he left. Kenny had a feeling that Rei knew more than he was letting on and Tyson wasn't saying a word either. It was some time later that Tyson had confessed to Kenny that just before he left, he and Kai had an argument. It was no wonder everything was tearing him apart, he thought he was part of the reason Kai left and the team broke up.

            Kenny glared once more at Kai before concentrating on school again. He didn't think that the older boy knew just how much he hurt Tyson. It was obvious to everyone except the distant slate-haired boy that Tyson was in love with him and had been for quite a while. Kenny suspected since the first time they even met that Tyson had a bit of a crush on him. But Kai was as oblivious to such 'weak' things as ever. If Tyson ever said a word, there was no guarantee that Kai wouldn't just laugh and shatter his heart into a million pieces.

            But one thing still bothered him. Kenny had watched Kai's face as Tyson walked in and there was a flash of something in his eyes that Kenny could not explain. And the look upon his face as Tyson ran out ... was it hurt?

            Kenny shook his head, trying once again to concentrate on his work, but his mind kept drifting back to the situation with his friends.

            _I need a new perspective on this. Maybe Max could help._ Kenny smiled happily and allowed himself a small moment of daydreaming before he glanced nervously at the teacher and opened his email account on his laptop.

_Dear Max,_

_            How are you? Sorry I haven't written for a while, but you know how things are over here ... rather boring and uneventful._

_            Well, at least that was until this morning._

_            Kai's back. And Tyson's kind of upset about it. When he came to class he ran out and Kai followed him. I think they may have fought too and I'm really worried. Tyson's paying attention in class!_

_            Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you could help out a bit, you know how inept I am at relationships ... well, other people's relationships. I'm just really worried, for the both of them. I get the feeling that more is going on than meets the eye._

_            Write back soon._

_                        Kenny._

Kenny smiled as he sent it off, glancing once more at the oblivious teacher. He thought for a moment about the time difference and smiled. It should be early evening over in New York, so hopefully Max will find his email and reply quickly.

            Hopefully.

*           *           *

Wyatt glanced nervously around as the bell for lunch rang. The class cheered loudly and everyone quickly rushed outside and to the cafeteria.

            "Hey Kai, what are we going to do for lunch?"

            Kai handed him a small bag. Wyatt looked surprised. "Next time, you'll have to remember on your own, or bring some money." Wyatt smiled at Kai in thanks before following him out of the classroom.

            In the hallway however, they were suddenly mobbed by a group of students staring at Kai in amazement.

            "Is it true you're really Kai Hiwatari?" One boy asked.

            "The Bladebreaker's captain?" another squealed.

            Kai glared at them. "It is, now leave me alone." He took a sudden step back however as the crowd grew more enthused and surged forward, begging for autographs, photographs and a few even asked for a date.

            Kai looked around nervously while Wyatt stood nearby grinning. He had no idea how to get out of this, there were just too many at one time. Kai tended to avoid people and thus had avoided notice from fans, but now stuck in such a closed environment with so many people, most of whom were probably huge fans, Kai did not know how to deal.

            "Hey, back off there." Kai sighed in relief hearing Tyson's voice cutting through the crowd.  "Give him some space." He reached Kai's side and grabbed his hand, leading him out through one of the hallways, gesturing for Wyatt to follow.

            "Thanks," Kai murmured quietly once they'd escaped the fans and were now walking around the school grounds.

            "No problem, I forgot what they can be like sometimes." Tyson cleared his throat nervously and Kai looked away, knowing Tyson probably didn't want to be this close to him. He probably only helped him because it was the decent thing to do.

            Wyatt noticed the tension between the two and decided to draw their attention elsewhere. He smiled at Tyson and held out his hand. "I'm Wyatt."

            Tyson grinned cheerfully at him and shook his hand. "Tyson. This is Kenny, or the Chief as we call him." Tyson gestured to Kenny who was approaching them with a wave.

            "Hi," Wyatt shook Kenny's hand with a smile. "It's so awesome meeting you all."

            "I'll bet," Tyson replied with a grin. Kenny rolled his eyes and sat down with him on the grass. "So, where are you from?"

            Wyatt hesitated slightly and glanced at Kai who nodded. Tyson and Kenny looked a little intrigued by this. What exactly was going on here? Wyatt took a deep breath and answered him. "I'm from Whitney Prep School. The school was told that I was a participant in a BBA sponsored transfer program, but it's not true. I'm actually here for my own protection. Biovolt is after my father and are thinking of going through me to get him to help finance a recovery."

            "Woah!" Tyson looked at him. "Are you serious?" He looked over at Kai who had a very serious expression on his face. So this must have been the business he was talking about. Tyson flushed slightly thinking about what he said. It was no wonder Kai got so worked up about the Voltaire comment.

            "The BBA has it's agents out searching for the renegades who escaped from Biolvolt," Kai continued on. "Unfortunately, they've not found them all and measures must be taken for the safety of others. I've been sent to protect Wyatt while the rest of my team search for the party behind his father's threatening."

            Tyson was still staring at the two of them in shock, processing the overload of weird information. He looked right at Kai, who met his gaze then looked away. Tyson's eyes narrowed. "So this is why you left?" he asked coldly.

            Kai froze. "Partially," he answered truthfully.

            Tyson nodded and looked away again, not wanting to say any more. Wyatt and Kenny stared at the two of them, realising something very strange was going on. A beeping from his laptop turned their attention away. Kenny opened it up and grinned.

            "All right, mail from Max."

            "What does it say?" Tyson asked eagerly.

            Kenny scanned through it and smiled. "He says hi and asks how everyone is doing. He's still working with his mother with her research, though it seems they have another project underway." Kenny frowned then looked up at Kai. "Are Tala and Bryan in your team?"

            Kai nodded. "So they brought Max in on the scheme. Good, we could use someone like that helping out." He thought for a moment. "Actually, Mr. Dickinson wanted everyone in on this eventually, the time just wasn't right. I suppose you two could help me out a bit with this mission." Kai looked at Kenny. "Do you keep in contact with the Majestics?"

            Kenny shook his head. "Not often, jut mail every now and then."

            "I do," Tyson said. Kai looked at him. "I've kept in steady contact with Robert since the party."

            Kai nodded. _So he did know then, he thought with some apprehension. "Good. With the extra resources we should have this over with soon."_

            Tyson looked back at Kenny. "So did Max say anything else?"

            Kenny looked nervous. He didn't want Tyson to know about what he asked Max, but he was a terrible liar. "Um ... nothing of importance."

            Luckily for him, Tyson misunderstood his nervousness. His best friend grinned slyly. "Oh, a private message from Max huh? I think I know what it says." He fluttered his eyelashes and started in a high voice, "'Oh Kenny, I miss you oh so much, I wish you were here beside me not oh so far away in Japan. Oh I love  you and I can't wait until we meet again, I think my heart may just burst if we are apart much longer."

            "Tyson!" Kenny blushed. "Cut that out!"

            Tyson grinned. "Tell Max I send my love ... or would that make you too jealous?" He laughed as Kenny aimed a friendly slap at the back of his head

            Kai stared at the two of them in some shock. "Do I even want to know?"

            Tyson stared at him. "Oh, I forgot, you weren't there when ..." he trailed of, looking a bit pained then he grinned. "You missed out on something spectacular Kai."

            Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why don't you fill me in on everything that happened after I left?"

_AN: Aren't I evil? A cliffy like that … not a very big one, but you have to wait until next chapter to read about what happened between everyone._

_Next one should be out soon. Until then_

_Laters._


	5. Chapter Four

_Hmm, another update. This one explains a bit of what happened after Kai left them at Robert's castle. Hope you all enjoy it._

**Chapter Four**

Rei sighed as he boarded the plane. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd meddled enough, unintentionally of course, but that should have been enough to show him what happens when people interfere with others' lives.

            Sitting down, Rei looked out of the window in quiet contemplation. How long had it been since he'd seen anyone? Over a year. He'd last seen Max on a trip to America with the White Tigers. Though he'd kept in regular contact with Kai and occasionally with Kenny.

            _I wonder how they all are? I guess I'll find out soon enough._

            Once the plane had taken off, Rei unbuckled himself and rested his head against the seat, rather tired. He curled up on the seat, stretching over slightly to lie down as the seat next to him was unoccupied. Soon, thinking of his teammates, he was lost in his memories.

*           *           *

"Rei?"

            Rei opened his eyes slowly and yawned, stretching his arms out. When he looked over he noticed something strange. He was the only one in the bed. Kai was not there. Rei sat up and looked around. There was no sign that the other boy had even come back. He'd fallen asleep on top of the bed waiting for him. Usually Kai would have woken him up so they could get in bed properly if he did that, but he was in the same place he was at night.

            "Rei."

            Rei looked over towards the door and frowned slightly. "Hey Max. What's up?"

            Max looked upset. "Kai's gone."

            Rei nodded. "I noticed that."

            "No, I mean gone, as in, away from the castle and us. He's disappeared."

            This got Rei out of bed immediately. He quickly pulled on a fresh pair of pants and a shirt and followed Max out into the main room where Kenny was frantically pacing back and forth.

            "What happened?" Rei burst out, still tying up his shirt.

            "We don't know," Max said. "We can't find him anywhere and if you check your room, none of Kai's things are there."

            Rei ran a hand through his unbound hair. He hadn't wrapped it back up after Kai left last night. "So no one's seen him?" He looked around. "Where's Tyson?"

            Max shrugged. "He didn't come back with us last night. He said he was coming up here."

            "Yeah, we saw him." Kenny and Max looked at Rei curiously. He gulped and decided to make something up. "Kai and I were in the room and Tyson came in then he must have went off somewhere."

            "You saw Kai?"

            Rei nodded. "After Tyson came in he went off somewhere. I think I fell asleep." Rei winced inwardly. There were just so many holes in his story, but Max and Kenny didn't seem to notice.

            "Maybe we should go look for Tyson before we do anything."

            "Why?" The three of them turned at the sound of Tyson's voice. He was walking in the door. "I'm right here."

            "So we see," Kenny commented. "Where were you?"

            "Having an early breakfast with Robert." Tyson grinned. "Did you really think I'd pass up an opportunity to eat?" He looked around curiously as they didn't so much as smile at this. "Tough crowd," he muttered, and flung himself onto a couch. "What's up with you guys?"

            "Kai's gone," Max told him.

            "I see." Rei winced this time hearing the venomous edge to Tyson's voice. The other two didn't seem to notice, nor did they see the slight glare he sent towards Rei. Rei turned away from him. "You don't know where he is, do you Rei?" Tyson asked. "You two do hang out more than the rest of us."

            "Rei was as surprised as the rest of us," Max said. He sighed. "What's going to happen now?"

            "Does it really matter?" Everyone stared at Tyson lying unconcerned on the couch. "If the sourpuss wanted to leave, then let him go. It's not like he's under any obligation to the team any more."

            "What?" Max was stunned at Tyson's lack of interest in Kai's disappearance. "How can you say that?"

            Tyson shrugged. "Maybe I'm tired of chasing after him. It does seem kind of pointless after all." Rei turned his head away, unable to bear Tyson's accusing stare.

            Max looked at a loss for words, as did Kenny, but the spectacled boy managed to say, "Well, we should check out if anyone else, like the Demolition Boys know anything."

            "I'll come too," Max offered, clinging to something that he could understand. Tyson's attitude had him baffled. "Rei?"

            Rei hesitated then shook his head. "Look, if Kai went off then maybe he has some issues to deal with. I think we should leave him." Tyson snorted but Rei kept his gaze on the other two.

            They both seemed a bit depressed at his decision. "Okay then," Kenny said. "We'll tell you what we find out." He left the room with barely another glance. But before Max closed the door behind them, he sent one last glance towards Tyson.

            Now it was just the two of them.

            Rei looked over to see Tyson glaring at him. "You bastard," he spat.

            "Tyson, I—"

            "I don't care, how could you do that Rei?" Tyson angrily wiped at his eyes then stood up. "I trusted you, all you had to do was tell me and I would have accepted it. How fucking long have you kept this from me?"

            Rei looked away. "The Asian Tournament."

            Tyson looked stunned. "What? You've been together ..." he trailed off into a pained and awkward silence.

            "God, Tyson," Rei finally burst out, "If I had known how you felt back then ... but you didn't make it obvious until Russia. By that time I was …" Rei looked away in pain, as if remembering something.

            "Was it worth it?" Rei looked back to see Tyson staring at him coldly. "Was your 'relationship' with Kai worth breaking up the team and losing a friend?"

            "Tyson?" Rei was stunned.

            "What, did you think I could just forget this Rei?" Tyson glared at him, tears standing in his eyes. "God, the two of you are just so self-centred aren't you? Did you expect that everything would be alright between us? Say, 'I'm sorry' and it's all done with?" Tyson shook his head. "I can only take so much betrayal Rei."

            Rei shook his, as if denying everything. "Tyson, no, please, you can't really mean that? It wasn't serious, just fun. I don't even like Kai in the same way you do."

            "That just makes things even worse Rei." Tyson turned around and walked out of the suite, slamming the door behind him, uncaring of his distraught and guilty teammate he left in the room.

*           *           *

"So you're really leaving?" Max looked like he was about to burst into tears. Rei flinched slightly at the pained look in his eyes but steeled himself.

            "You know I have to Maxie, but I promise I'll keep in touch. I'll come and visit you sometime soon, okay?"

            "Promise?"

            Rei smiled. "I promise." He looked over at Kenny. "I'll see you around Chief."

            "Sure Rei, keep in touch."

            "Will do." Rei bent down suddenly with a grin and whispered. "Oh, and make sure you don't wait too long in telling him."

            "Telling who?" Kenny asked innocently, blushing slightly. Rei's grin only widened.

            "I think you know what I'm talking about. Trust me, I don't think you'll have a problem with anything." Rei's glance flickered over to the slightly confused Max standing nearby. "Not a problem at all."

            "I hope so." Kenny smiled. "Thanks Rei."

            "Any time." Rei looked around once more before hanging his head and sighing. He smiled once more at the two seeing him off at the airport then headed off to the gate to board his plane. He should have known it was too much to hope that even his leaving would cause Tyson to talk to him again. The awkwardness between them had gotten so great that Rei decided to leave with the White Tigers to go home.

            He looked around once more then stepped aboard the plane, finding his seat beside Lee.

            "You really ready to come home again Rei?" Lee asked worriedly.

            "Yeah, I am." Rei didn't sound so sure but he looked determined. Lee debated asking more, but from the vulnerable way Rei held himself, it was obvious that whatever had happened between him and his team had hurt him a lot.

            "You know I'm here for you," he whispered.

            Rei smiled at his oldest friend. "I know Lee, thank you." As the plane took off Rei thought that perhaps leaving might do him good. A bit of time away to deal with his feelings about everything.

*           *           *

Yawning, Rei looked up to see a stewardess smiling down at him. "We're about to land sir," she informed him.

            "Thank you." Rei yawned again and sat up, buckling his seat belt as the light came on.

            _Guess I couldn't avoid everything forever. I'll have to put things right._

*           *           *

Kai sat in his room thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days at school.

            First, and most astonishing, he'd discovered that after he'd left Kenny had asked Max out. It seemed that the younger boy had a crush on Max for quite a while but just didn't have the courage to say anything. On the last day of Robert' celebration, he'd pulled Max aside from everyone and asked him.

            Kai could still remember Kenny's face as he told them about this. He looked dreamy, a very rare thing to describe Kenny as, but it was true. Max had obviously said yes from his expression, but when Kenny told them how Max freaked out and completely refused him, Kai was stunned.

            It was at that point that Tyson had picked up on something going on. He walked over to Kenny and asked him what was up and Tyson marched off to see Max about everything.

            It turned out that Max didn't know what to do in situations like that. He'd never been in a serious relationship. Tyson had pretty much said, "If you can't trust a friend not to screw things up, then you're going to have a very closed life." Kai winced hearing this, but it was true. Max had stared at him then set out to find Kenny.

            Of course then the first thing Max did when he found Kenny was kiss him and apologise for being a jerk, and that's where Kai stopped Kenny from saying more, claiming anything more would be too much detail.

            The next few days they had grown a bit more relaxed around him. Wyatt fit in perfectly, becoming fast friends with Tyson immediately when he mentioned he beybladed. Kai would have worried more about Wyatt, but Tyson had given him no reason not to trust him. In fact, despite everything that had happened, he was treating him extremely well. He had not mentioned once anything that had transpired between them before. It was as if nothing had ever happened. But Kai saw the pain in his eyes, the hurt every time he got to close to Tyson. He wanted nothing more than to get closer, but he found himself avoiding Tyson, just to avoid his guilt and his pain.

            Nothing was going as well as he'd hoped. Except or him mission. He hadn't even had a hint of anyone after Wyatt, though he'd heard there was a minor break in at the dorms at the Prep school. Since then he'd gotten reports from Tala and Spencer saying their parts of the mission were going well and moving forward fast.

            That was one less thing to worry about at least.

            Kai sighed and got up. It was late at night, but he was going to call Rei (it not being so late there). He walked out to the main room and picked up the telephone and dialed the number.

            Lee picked up. "Hello?"

            "It's Kai."

            Lee seemed a bit confused. "Rei's not here."

            Kai sighed. "Right." The note in Lee's voice made him frown though. He sounded as though Rei was _gone, not just out for the day. "What do you mean, not here?" he asked._

            "I mean not here, as in left. Didn't he tell you?"

            Kai growled. "Tell me what?"

            Lee paused then answered, "Rei's on his way over to Japan right now."

            Kai almost dropped the phone in shock. "Did he say why?"

            Lee hesitated again. "I guess something you said last time must have worried him a bit."

            Kai frowned. What did he say last time? His eyes widened. He was talking about Tyson and his reaction about seeing him again. "Oh shit," he muttered, forgetting Lee was still on the phone. "He's going to get involved."

            "Involved with what?"

            Kai hesitated. "Personal problems."

            "Rei told me about what happened."

            Kai sighed. "Damn."

            "Well it was more like I walked in on him while he was having a rather animated discussion with himself, but it's the same sort of thing." Lee was stunned to hear a chuckle coming from Kai.

            "I guess so. Well thanks anyway Lee."

            "Sure. Say hi to him when he gets there."

            "Will do." _Oh, I'll do more than just say 'hi', Kai promised to himself. "Goodbye Lee."_

            "Yeah, bye Kai." They hung up.

            Kai shook his head and glared. "You shouldn't have gotten involved Rei."

_AN: Well, Kai doesn't seem too happy that Rei's coming back. Things are moving along slowly, I know, but my plot ideas aren't allowing for major movement. Next chapter should have a bit more action in it. _

_Until then._


	6. Chapter Five

_First of all, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I know, I know, it's been so long compared to how long I usually take to update, but new chapter, lots of action, many things going on right here. Hope you all enjoy._

**Chapter Five**

Wyatt studied Kai nervously. He'd been in a mood all day, really annoyed about something, and everyone was noticing it.

            Tyson and Kenny seemed to take it in their stride, being used to Kai's moods already, but Wyatt and the rest of the class were just waiting for him to erupt. Even Hilary was watching her tongue around him. Finally the bell for the end of school rang and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Talking started up as people packed their bags, speculations as to what to do over the weekend and other such trivialities.

            Tyson yawned widely as he packed up. He hadn't been as bouncy today. Wyatt watched him curiously. "Tyson, are you okay?"

            Tyson looked over at him and grinned. "Fine, just a little tired."

            "Cramming for today's test?" Kai asked lightly. He snorted. "You never change."

            Tyson stuck out his tongue at him. "Well, I was studying, if you must know. Not all of us are super geniuses like you Kai."

            "Well everyone else seems fine, perhaps they aren't all as lazy as you, leaving their study to the last minute." Kai smirked, as though having won something over the boy.

            Tyson glared at him. "And you talk about me not changing, your superior attitude hasn't changed since I met you."

            "Why should it? I'm still superior."

            "Want to put your money where your mouth is Kai?"

            There was a glint in Kai's eye as he studied Tyson. "Is that a challenge, Tyson?" he sounded almost excited at the prospect.

            "Only if you want it to be Kai." Tyson grinned his cocky grin and Kai smirked back at him.

            "I'll meet you at the park in an hour then."

            "See you then." Tyson hefted his bag onto his shoulders and walked out of the classroom, Kenny following close behind after saying his goodbyes to Kai and Wyatt. Everyone left in the classroom started talking excitedly, but Kai ignored them, walking out with Wyatt soon after Tyson.

            "You know there's going to be a huge crowd there," Wyatt said.

            "Good, Tyson needs a lesson in humility. It'll do him some good."

            "Who says he'll be the one learning the lesson?" Wyatt murmured with a hint of a smile. Kai glared at him and Wyatt grinned. "But of course you're going to win Kai."

            "There is no way I'm losing to Tyson again," Kai said determinedly. Wyatt sighed. He'd been with Kai long enough to realise there were some things you couldn't reason with him.

*           *           *

Hilary looked around curiously. There were quite a few people gathered. News seemed to travel fast, especially when it concerned Tyson. It seemed to travel even faster when it concerned both Tyson _and_ Kai.

            She really didn't get this whole stupid obsession with spinning tops. Seriously, if some alien from another planet came and asked what the world's most popular sport was, Earth would be laughed right out of the galaxy. But no one seemed to share her opinions, not even her friends.

            She had to admit the banter between the competitors was fun though. Tyson especially. She'd seen a lot of Tyson's battles around town and one thing she could also say was that whatever she had against the sport, it was all forgotten when she saw how encouraging and supportive Tyson could be of younger inexperienced bladers. Stupid sport or no, the way Tyson played, it was considered wonderful. He was different to the other boys around town, he understood  the need for encouragement and positive feedback. He usually applied this to everything he did as well, his attitude never wavered, it was quite remarkable.

            Hilary blushed slightly and cursed herself when she realised what exactly she was thinking. She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed her daydreaming and started as she saw Kenny smiling at her.

            "I'm still surprised you came Hilary, I know you don't like Beyblading."

            Hilary tried to quickly think of an excuse as she did every other time Kenny caught her watching Tyson. "Well, I just wanted to se how good Kai was. You know, just mildly curious, that's all."

            "Of course, it's about Kai."

            Hilary glared at his sarcasm, but dared not say anything. Last time she nearly revealed her real reason for being at the match when she argued with Kenny. The boy was too smart.

            Kenny was about to say something when he realised Hilary's attention was elsewhere. He looked around and smirked, seeing the real reason why Hilary came to the match.

            Tyson had finally arrived at the dish, panting slightly from the run. He looked around grinned. "Guess the sourpuss isn't here yet."

            "Guess again," Kai said, stepping out from the crowd. He grinned seeing Tyson's expression. "Seems you're late as always Tyson."

            Tyson stuck out his tongue. "You going to talk or blade Kai?"

            Kai set Dranzer in the launcher and smirked. "What do you think?"

            Tyson returned the look, setting up Dragoon. "Let's do it then."

            Kenny stepped forward, much to the delight of everyone gathered. He held up his hand. "This is a one-match battle, bladers ready?" Kai and Tyson continued to stare at each other, smirks of determination on their faces, Kenny grinned at this and held up his hand. "Three. Two. One. Let it rip!"

            They launched and the crowd cheered.

            "All right Dragoon let's show our captain who's the real champion." Tyson grinned as Dragoon circled the dish.

            Kai smirked. "Pitiful Tyson, you obviously haven't been training at all. Dranzer!" The blue blade glowed and went in for the kill. Dragoon managed to dodge, but Dranzer was already ready for another attack. Tyson glared at the dish. "What's the matter?" Kai asked patronizingly. "Surely the world champ has more going for him than this."

            "Shut up Kai, I'll have you know we did quite well without you."

            "I'm sure you did," Kai replied venomously.

            Kenny watched the two of them nervously, wondering why things were getting so serious between them. Tyson's face was serious and Kai, as usual, didn't show any emotion, however there was a tightness to his features. There was something going on here that he didn't understand.

            Their blades seemed to show the struggle as well. Dragoon and Dranzer were locked in a battle so fierce it was a wonder they didn't see bits of blade flying in every direction. Neither seemed to be gaining an upper hand over the other.

            "What else were we supposed to do, but move on?" Tyson asked coldly.

            Kai stared at him. Tyson was glaring at him. "Look, I had things to do."

            "Really? You couldn't have waited two days? Maybe there was something else going on. You were just running away Kai and you know it. It's what you're good at, hiding and running from things."

            "Will you just get off my back about that," Kai snapped at him, "it's been a year, let it go Tyson, it wasn't your business anyway."

            "Really? Then why did you make such an effort to hide everything?"

            Kai looked away. "Stop talking about things you don't understand."

            "You say it's not my business, but we had a right to know."

            "Why are you bringing this up now?"

            "Why not?"

            Kai growled. "You're just as infuriating as ever Tyson."

            "But that's what you love about me Kai, isn't it?" Kai paled and stared at him after he said this. Tyson looked bitter and refused to make eye contact. "You never took me seriously Kai, did you, maybe that's what this is about."

            Kai concentrated on the battle and Tyson shook his head disgustedly at the reaction he got. "Dragoon, go in for the kill!"

            The white blade zoomed in towards Dranzer, the other blade sitting not moving at all.

            "You're wrong," Kai whispered almost imperceptibly.

            "What?" Tyson frowned.

            "I always took you seriously. Dranzer!"

            His blade sprung to life and met Tyson's head on in a huge collision that made the ground roll and smoke rise from the broken bey dish. Only the two bladders seemed unaffected by the event, still staring at each other as they both caught their flying blades.

            "It's a draw," Hilary said unnecessarily, but the crowd cheered excitedly at this.

            Tyson's eyes never left Kai's until he turned away to stand with Kenny and Hilary.

            "You were great Tyson," she said excitedly, then coughed and composed herself. "Not that I really care or anything, I was just passing by."

            "Yeah right," Kenny muttered. Hilary glared.

            Tyson grinned at the two of them, but it seemed forced. "Well, going up against Kai, I'm lucky to have Dragoon in one piece. He's a good blader, if nothing else." Kenny frowned at this and Hilary looked confused, glancing over at Kai. He was looking over at them, almost totally ignoring the excited Wyatt talking animatedly to him. Hilary watched him some more before realizing he wasn't looking at them, he was looking specifically at Tyson. Her breath caught and her face fell slightly as she realised what this meant.

            _Guess my chances are over, Kai's not one to give up on a prior claim. Not on Tyson._

            Kenny seemed to notice her sudden drop in interest and watched her carefully. "Hilary?" She looked up. "Are you all right?"

            She smiled brightly. "Just fine."

            Tyson looked over at her. "You sure? You haven't yelled at me or anything, I'm starting to get a bit worried." He grinned and she blushed slightly.

            "Maybe I don't feel like fighting with you right now Tyson," she mumbled.

            Tyson watched her curiously before turning away, a slight guilty feeling in his chest. Kenny had pointed out to him the way Hilary acted around him, and judging from his own observations on the matter, Tyson had come to the conclusion that Hilary liked him. And considering that she really hated Beyblading, she actually liked _him not just "the world champion". Maybe if he wasn't still hung on Kai, despite how much he wanted to leave him behind, he would have liked to go out with her._

            It was then that Wyatt dragged Kai over to chat with the others. He shared a tense look with Tyson before looking away and not really talking. There was tension everywhere and it seemed that only Kenny and Wyatt were really talking. That is until another voice joined the fray.

            "Boy, you guys sure are a fun bunch."

            Kai looked around in surprise. "Rei?" The rest of them turned at his startled exclamation. Rei grinned, a bag slung over one shoulder.

            "Hey guys, nice to see you again."

            "Yeah right," Tyson muttered, turning back away. Kai stared at him curiously and his eyes narrowed as a flash of pain crossed Rei's features at the action.

            "So, what are you doing here Rei?" Kenny asked, sensing even more tension than before.

            Rei approached him and shook his hand in greeting. "Helping I guess."

            "Getting in the way you mean," Kai glared. "I didn't ask for your help."

            "Well you're getting it anyway, that's what friends are for." He looked over at Wyatt and smiled. "You must be Kai's charge. I'm Rei." He held out his hand and Wyatt grinned and took it.

            "Wyatt Smithwright. Kai mentioned me?"

            "Of course." Rei looked over at Hilary and frowned. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing you though."

            Hilary blushed slightly and Tyson scowled at this. "I'm Hilary. It's nice to meet you Rei."

            "Likewise."

            Kai interrupted at that point. "You shouldn't have come Rei."

            "You can't put me up until all of this is over?"

            "Of course we can," Wyatt said. "We've got lots of rooms."

            "Then I really don't see a problem Kai." Rei smirked and Kai glared at him. "You're not happy to see me?"

            Kai opened his mouth then shut it, sighing. "Yes, I suppose I am."

            "Good, I know you probably would have been lost without me, so I decided it would be best if I came along." Kai looked about to protest, but Rei cut him off. "Admit it Kai, you know things will be better with me here."

            Kai glared again and refused to answer. Rei took this as confirmation and grinned. "No one knows you as well as I do Kai."

            "Then you know too much. I should kill you for that."

            Rei laughed, but his amusement faded as he saw the look of pure venom on Tyson's face. He looked away guiltily, causing a few curious looks. Kai's eyes narrowed as he glanced at Tyson. There was something very strange going on, but before he could find out what Tyson turned away.

            "Enjoy your stay here Rei, I'm sure Kai will make you very welcome." Kai flushed slightly while Rei looked toward the ground. Tyson snorted at the reactions then looked over at Hilary. "Hil, do you think I could ask you something?"

            Hilary looked surprised but nodded, catching up to Tyson as he walked away. "What's up?"

            "What are you doing on Saturday? I read about this awesome new movie that I thought you might like." Tyson grinned at her as she stumbled slightly, staring at him in amazement as they walked. She looked back over her shoulder, knowing the others had heard the conversation then tuned back around as she saw the look on Kai's face.

            He glanced at the ground as she looked back, but Hilary caught a flash of his face before he did so and saw the anger and hopelessness on his features. Rei too looked stunned and was staring at Kai in sadness. Tyson however was smiling and waiting for a reply.

            Hilary swallowed nervously and smiled back. "Um, I'll have to see about that but I'm sure it will be fine."

            "Great." Tyson seemed genuinely happy. "Do you think I could walk you home?" Hilary nodded and glanced back over her shoulder once more, feeling rather less happy about her situation than she normally would have.

            _I should be ecstatic, I'm going on a date with the guy I like, but I'm not totally sure that he likes me. What is this to you Tyson? A cruel joke on both me and Kai, or do you really not feel anything for him?_

_AN: Please don't kill me, I needed more complications, it's what I'm good at. Seriously, would you really enjoy reading this as much if they didn't have to work to get each other? I thought not, drama is the very essence of story building. I can promise you that this will not be a Hilary/Tyson nor will it be a Kai/Rei, this is a Kai/Tyson, I just like complications and subplots, it's way more fun._

_Okay, enough ranting, hope you all enjoyed that._

_Until next time._


	7. Chapter Six

_Yay! A quicker update than the last, such wonderful reviews to spur me on, plus I got major inspiration for this fic and I think you'll all enjoy the results. I know you guys will love this chapter, so read on!_

**Chapter Six**

"This is going to be so awesome having you here to Rei." Wyatt was practically dancing with glee at the possibility of staying with two of the famous Bladebreakers. He was leading a bemused Rei by the hand around the house showing him everything. "You're lucky you came here now though, last week Kai made us clean the whole place from top to bottom. He's so pedantic about detail."

            "He always has been," Rei murmured, shooing a sly wink in Kai's direction. Kai glared at him then smirked as Rei was suddenly tugged away to see the garden.

            Kai hated to admit it but he was rather glad to see Rei there with them. It was strange, he never thought of himself as the friendly type, but here he was with Rei, by all definitions his closest friend, one he could tell everything to and not care about hiding secrets. It was nice to know someone cared about him to travel to see him and meddle in his love life. Okay, so the last part was slightly annoying, but at least Rei cared.

            Kai sighed and headed to the kitchen, intending to make something for dinner. _I wish Tyson still cared … he used to. Kai shook his head and busied himself with dinner preparations so he wouldn't have to think about how much this afternoon's events had hurt him._

            Rei watched him from the doorway as he finished dinner. Wyatt had bounded back inside and went straight to the lounge room to watch television, talking ecstatically about this new program that had just aired. Rei told him he was going to wash up, but on the way back, he was distracted as he saw Kai.

            "You don't change much," Rei commented with a smile.

            Kai looked over at him but didn't stop as he drained the pasta he was cooking. "What do you mean?"

            "You always used to do this, find some way to distract yourself when your thoughts were getting too much. Perhaps that's why you became so good, you used to beyblade to escape everything."

            "Beyblading used to be the main cause of any stress I had, but now …" Kai sighed and smiled wryly at Rei. "The price of becoming more human I suppose."

            "Kai …" Rei looked away as he noticed movement nearby.

            "Hey Kai, you should have called me to help too," Wyatt said cheerfully. "You do too much around here, I can help you out you know."

            Kai smiled softly. "Thanks Wyatt, but I'm fine. Everything's done anyway." And so it was. Kai finished setting the table and gestured for them to sit. "You can help with the cleaning up if you really want."

            "Sure." Wyatt and Rei took their seats and began dinner.

*           *           *

"Thanks for this Tyson." Hilary blushed as she looked over at the boy beside her. She could not believe that he had walked her home. He'd actually stayed for dinner at her insistence (which she was still unsure was a mistake or not) and was sitting with her outside, enjoying the night air.

            Tyson smiled back at her. "It was fine and thanks for dinner, it was great." He watched her carefully, noticing something bothering her. "Hilary, what's up?"

            "Why are you here Tyson? With me? Do you really like me?"

            Tyson stared at her. "Of course I like you, sure we fight a lot and you're easy to get annoyed at but—"

            "No, I mean, do you _like me?"_

            Tyson bit his lip. "Yeah, I mean, I want to, I know you like me and I thought maybe I'd try and see if something worked out. Don't you want me to be with you?"

            Hilary shook her head. "Only if you really want to be with me. I think you're trying to escape something. You just trying to make Kai jealous."

            "Kai?" Tyson laughed, though it was terribly forced. "What does he have to do with this?"

            "I'm not stupid Tyson, I know you like him, so why are you trying so hard with me?"

            Tyson looked away. "I don't like him?"

            "You do!"

            "Well I don't want to!" Tyson turned back angrily to face her and Hilary was shocked to see him close to tears. "He hurt me Hilary, without even knowing, I just want to move on and get over him."

            "Using me?"

            Tyson looked down. "I do like you Hilary."

            "But not enough." Hilary sighed. "Why don't you two just talk, I'm sure Kai's a reasonable person. If you just explain how he hurt you then he'll accept you back."

            Tyson looked confused. "What do you mean accept me back? We were never dating."

            Hilary frowned. "But … isn't that what this is about? You getting back at Kai for dumping you or something?"

            "No, the reason I got hurt is because I found Kai with Rei. I never even got a chance with him."

            "Oh." Hilary's eyes widened. "Well that explains a lot of tension from today." She frowned again, looking serious. "But that doesn't make sense."

            "What doesn't?"

            "Kai, he obviously likes you."

            Tyson laughed. "Me, no way, you saw how happy he was to see Rei. They'd been in a relationship for almost a year and it was quite intense from what I found out."

            "Well they're not together any more."

            "How do you know?"

            Hilary just looked at him as though he was stupid and Tyson glared at the familiar look. "Tyson, whenever someone else is interested in the guy you're going for , you know it. Trust me on this, Kai likes you."

            "But, why then?"

            Hilary sighed and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe that's something else you can talk to him about when you go and sort this stupid mess out."

            "But what if he—"

            "Tyson!" Hilary snapped. "You will go and you will talk with Kai and you _will_ ask him out and get an explanation and be happy to be with the guy of your dreams, do I make myself clear?"

            Tyson grinned and saluted. "Yes Ma'am." They shared a smile and Tyson looked away first. "Hilary, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to use you like that."

            "You were just confused. I'm just glad I could help."

            He smiled gently at her. "Thanks Hil." Tyson leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I hope this doesn't mean we can't be friends at least, like before, I'd hate it if you started being nice to me all of a sudden and didn't yell at me being late to class or berate me for liking such a stupid spinning top game."

            Hilary grinned. "No, I'm sure we can still be friends, just like before."

            Tyson grinned and dashed away with a wave, leaving Hilary to stare after him, slightly dejected, but feeling strangely happy for him.

            "At least I know you'll be happy Tyson," she whispered before going back inside.

*           *           *

Wyatt fidgeted nervously as he watched the end of the television show. Kai and Rei were with him in the lounge room, but it was quiet and rather awkward. He cleared his throat and decided to break the tension.

            "I'll just go to my room and do that assignment we were given in class, Kai." He stood up and stretched. "I probably won't see you both until morning. Good night." He smiled as Kai looked gratefully at him and Rei looked slightly relieved. The two obviously had things to talk over without his presence nearby. He shut the door to his room and turned on some music, giving them a bit more privacy.

            Kai glanced once at Rei before the neko-jin smiled and came over to sit right beside him.

            "Haven't seen you in a while," Rei said, almost shyly.

            "Yeah." Kai hesitated before blurting out, "I did miss you Rei, but you still shouldn't have come here to interfere."

            Rei snorted. "Like you'd get anything done yourself. I know you Kai." He poked Kai's nose and grinned at the scowl. Kai had always hated it when he did that. "You would do anything to avoid dealing with your feelings, especially if you weren't certain about he consequences."

            "With good reason, Tyson doesn't like me."

            Rei frowned, as he looked upon Kai's distraught visage. "Now, see I don't think that's true."

            "Rei, he's going out on a date with Hilary, do you know how much they fight? I know she obviously has a thing for him, but Tyson, until today I thought he held no regard for her at all." Kai sighed and slumped down in the couch, running his fingers through his hair in distress. "Its obviously hopeless, you wasted your time and I shouldn't have even bothered trying."

            Rei glared and stood up. "Since when were you such a coward Kai?" Kai glared at Rei, who suddenly loomed over him with a very dark look on his face. "Quit your whining, I've never seen you give up and I won't ever let you. Your situation is not hopeless."

            "How the fuck would you know Rei?" Kai stood up angrily, almost knocking Rei back. "For all I know, he could be absolutely disgusted with the idea that I could hold such a regard for him."

            "Nothing could be farther from the truth." Kai's eyes widened at this and Rei sighed. "Tyson is so much in love with you it's extremely obvious to everyone. When he walked in on us, I was amazed you didn't see it, it was so clear to me, but then, I'd known for a while." Kai froze hearing this, his eyes wide. "That day after you left, we had an argument about you. I'd known since Russia that he'd liked you but I didn't tell him about our relationship. You can imagine how pissed he was."

            Kai was shaking his head and staring at Rei. "Is that why Tyson treated you so coldly?" Rei nodded and Kai sat back down, processing everything. "Why are you only telling me now?"

            Rei shrugged. "I suppose because it's relevant." He took a seat beside Kai. "I felt so guilty, I mean Tyson was angry enough to take me off his Christmas card list." Here Kai chuckled softly and Rei grinned. "But by the time I found out about his feelings things had gotten … slightly more intense." Kai blushed slightly and sat back, knowing what Rei was referring to.

            "Yeah," he whispered. "Look, Rei, I never meant for anything like this to happen, I didn't want to hurt you." Rei shook his head, but Kai cut him off before he could say anything. "You say you know me, but I know you just as well. You would never sleep with someone you didn't love."

            Rei paled and waited a long time before answering the statement. "It's a different kind of love," he finally whispered. "I'd do anything for you Kai, because you're a friend, I never expected or wanted anything more and it's true, I do love you, but platonically."

            Kai studied him and nodded. "Perhaps that's true now, but I'm still sorry to have hurt you."

            Rei nodded then grinned. "You can make it up to me by going after Tyson." Kai was about to protest but Rei glared at him. "You know you want to, and I just want to see you happy." Kai still wasn't convinced, so Rei looked up at him with his most adorable expression. "Please Kai? For me?"

            Kai squirmed. "Stop that, it's cheating." Rei's lower lips started to quiver and Kai winced. "Okay fine. Damn adorable fiend." Rei grinned at him and Kai chuckled softly.

            "Now?"

            Kai sighed. "Maybe, I think I'll go for a walk first to strengthen my nerves, but you have my word that I'll talk to him at least. If he does actually like Hilary however, I won't stand in their way, okay?" Rei nodded. He expected as much from Kai, if nothing else he was honourable. "I'll see you in a while then." He got up and smiled at Rei and walked out side heading towards the park to think.

            Rei sighed and brushed away the scattering of tears that had been threatening to fall since the beginning of their talk. He smiled wryly and glanced towards the door. "You can come out now Wyatt."

            Thee was a slight scuffling sound then Wyatt appeared, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry, my curiosity got the better of me."

            "I've had the problem myself," Rei murmured, gesturing for the boy to sit down. "How much did you hear?"

            "Most of it." Wyatt squirmed and Rei sighed.

            "Out with it."

            "Did you really sleep with Kai?"

            Rei hesitated then nodded. "Once. I suppose you want to know more?"

            "Only if you're comfortable talking about it." Wyatt watched Rei curiously and smiled. "You look like you could use a friend to talk to, or at least someone to sit with you if you don't want to talk."

            "I do at that." Rei smiled. "Thanks."

            "No problem." Wyatt smiled as Rei leaned back into the couch, looking a bit lost in thought. Occasionally he looked close to tears, but he would just shake his head and look away. It was too much for Wyatt. "Have you heard the one where two guys go into a bar?"

            Rei grinned, realising what Wyatt was doing. "No, I don't think I have."

            Wyatt grinned. "Well there were these two guys ..."

_AN: Hmm, well, things are getting sorted out. I happen to like Hilary somewhat, she's about the only Beyblade female I can stand and I didn't really want her hurt too bad. I prefer her in that sort of role, the helpful friend kinda thing … like Rei. Speaking of Rei, I have some inklings of what to do with him in future chapters, but I'd like your opinions on the matter as well._

_Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter._

_Oh, and trust me you will love the next one … trust me! That should be out soon as well, just a few days. I've got maybe one more page to do on it. Like I said, inspiration, it's a wonderful thing._

_Until next time then._


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hm, okay then. A few people have suggested Rei/Wyatt to me and it definitely has some possibilities. I think I'll have a go at it, 'cause I like Rei and I want to see him happy too. Oh, and for anyone who's really interested, Damnation should be updated within a few days (hopefully). Many thanks to Angevar! *squeals* I love the plushie! *sparkly-eyes* _

_He he, also, I'm sure everyone will very much enjoy this chapter … very much. So read on!_

**Chapter Seven**

Tyson sighed as he made the walk back from Hilary's house. He was feeling a bit down about everything, mostly because of Hilary, he shouldn't have tried to use her like that. He was passing by the park when he noticed something odd. He stopped and frowned, seeing a figure sitting down by the canal. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the way he sat looked rather familiar.

            Tyson looked around nervously then gathered his nerve and headed towards Kai. It was time for them to finally deal with everything.

            Kai raised his head as he heard someone approaching and he went on guard automatically, that is, until he realised who exactly it was sitting down beside him. Tyson looked over in greeting and started skipping rocks just as Kai had been doing.

            "You look like you've had a fun night," Kai commented.

            "Discovering what a bastard I am would do that to me." When Kai looked over curiously, Tyson sighed and elaborated. "I think I upset Hilary, she likes me, but I just don't like her the same way. She figured out that I was just using her to get over ... someone." Tyson flushed slightly as he realised who exactly he was about to blurt out his crush to.

            Kai nodded. "I know the feeling." Tyson looked curious and Kai stiffened. "I don't love Rei, Tyson, I never have, but I think at one stage he loved me enough to give everything to me."

            Tyson flinched at the reference to Rei, but hearing the guilt in Kai's voice he started to wonder exactly what happened between them. His curiosity finally got the better of him. "Tell me."

            Kai looked over in surprise then suddenly smiled. "Thanks."

            "I'm kind of curious about everything, considering I'm the only one who actually knows what went on with you two."

            "I suppose you would be." Kai sighed and stretched back, lying down against the grassy embankment. "I should start at the beginning. The Asian tournament. You remember Rei losing Drigger? Well suffice to say we were both having a rather hard time with everything. I was still pissed off at having to baby-sit all of you, and, as usual, you had managed to make me even madder, so much so that I was ready to leave everything." Kai glanced over amusedly at Tyson. "You have a very unique ability Tyson, I don't think anyone has been able to get under my skin as much as you." Tyson chuckled at this.

            "What can I say, I have many talents."

            "I'm sure you do," Kai murmured, smirking. Tyson understood the double meaning and blushed.

            "Kai!" He protested and was surprised when he heard Kai laugh.

            "Perhaps I can claim that I affect you just as much?"

            Tyson's breath caught. "Maybe."

            Kai nodded and continued with his story, leaving off the banter with Tyson for now. "Anyway, one night it was just too much for both of us. I came across Rei at the dish where he lost Drigger and he just looked so lost. At the time I wouldn't admit I was affected by this, but it got to me, the way he looked so sad. I got into an argument with him, considering how annoyed I was, and he shot a few things back at me, until I had pinned him against a wall. Needless to say you can figure out where things went from there."

            Tyson grinned and shook his head. "You were one messed up dude Kai. Still are in my opinion."

            Kai glared at him. "You want to hear the story or not?"

            "Continue, if it's one thing I love, it's gossip."

            Kai shook his head and chuckled. "And you call me strange. Well, I suppose nothing major happened between us until Russia, we basically just used each other to relax and have a bit of fun. But that night when we came back from the Abbey, I was so freaked; my mind was completely messed up, as you could well imagine. Rei, as usual, was there for me, but this time I needed more than he could give me." Kai looked down. "It hurt, that last thing you said to me at Robert's castle, because it brought back such a startling memory."

            Tyson looked confused and thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Whoa, what happened in Russia?"

            Kai started to shake slightly. "Things got serious, it wasn't just fun any more. I needed something and Rei gave it to me without question."

            "You slept with him." Kai nodded and Tyson let out a breath. "Well, I suspected, but ... why are you so guilty?"

            "I didn't have the right to take that from him, but he let me anyway. The next morning I went to the Abbey, to try and sort myself out and hopefully fix things. Of course I messed that up too. Seems I'm good at screwing things up."

            "That's not true," Tyson protested immediately.

            "Really?" Kai was disbelieving. "Name one instance where I didn't screw up somehow."

            Tyson didn't hesitate when he said, "When you led us to victory in every battle we went through. Despite your coldness we would have followed you to the pits of hell and known that you would get us back. I don't think you realise how much you changed us all for the better Kai. We all affected each other, but as our captain, you affected us the most."

            Kai stared at Tyson and smiled, shaking his head at the total conviction with which Tyson said his speech. "I'm amazed you can still say such things about me after everything."

            Tyson paled. "What do you mean?"

            "Rei told me about your argument at Robert's castle. I guess that was the reason he'd been a bit distant when I came back to the team in Russia. That must have been when he found out."

            Tyson's eyes were wide. "Y-you know?" he whispered brokenly.

            Kai nodded. "I'm sorry Tyson, for hurting you, but it seems I'm good at that too, hurting people close to me."

            Tyson was about to protest again but closed his mouth. They sat in silence for a long time, staring out at the canal, watching the stars shine brightly and the half-moon shine over the park. It was quiet and peaceful here. It reminded Tyson of the last time he was outside at night alone with Kai.

            "Why did you run after me that night?" he asked quietly, knowing Kai heard.

            "You should know the answer to that by now," Kai replied just as softly.

            Tyson's breath caught and he looked over, hardly daring to hope. Kai was sitting staring at him through lidded eyes, his lips curled in his amused half-smile that looked so perfect on his face. Tyson didn't think at all about anything as he leaned over and grabbed Kai's face in his hands, bringing his face closer and kissing him deeply.

            Kai's eyes opened wide then he leaned into the kiss, bringing his own arms to grab Tyson by the shoulders, one hand falling to his waist instead and pulling the younger boy closer. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Tyson's soft lips moving against his. He could hardly believe this was happening, and seeing the look on Tyson's face as he pulled away, he couldn't either.

            Kai stared at Tyson's slightly flushed face and bemused expression and smirked. "Guess you figured it out," he whispered huskily and Tyson grinned hearing this.

            "I'm smarter than I look."

            "Well this isn't too hard to figure out," Kai said just before he pulled Tyson in for another searing kiss, opening his lips slightly and making his actions more passionate. Tyson whimpered slightly at his actions and held onto Kai tighter, soon relaxing and enjoying the feelings coursing through him.

            Kai gasped slightly as he felt Tyson's hands caress his sides in a whispering lethargic manner. Tyson used the opportunity to deepen the sensual kiss and pull Kai closer still. Kai pulled back slightly and gently nibbled on Tyson's lower lip planting soft kisses down his jaw as he pulled away. Tyson's eyes fluttered open and he glanced over to see Kai smiling at him.

            "This is so much better than what I dreamed," Tyson whispered.

            "You dreamt of me?" Kai asked in a sultry manner, planting more kisses down Tyson's throat and making him squirm slightly.

            "Why shouldn't I? You're the most gorgeous person I've ever met."

            "I know." Kai smirked and placed a light kiss on Tyson's lips.

            "Why me?" Tyson breathed, his breath hitching at the feel of those soft teasing lips over his skin. "I mean, it's easy to understand why someone would like you, you're to die for, but why me?"

            Kai pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Because you're extremely charismatic, you're loyal, optimistic, determined, friendly, not to mention irresistibly attractive." Kai smirked. "Is that enough to satisfy you?"

            "You think I'm attractive?" Tyson blushed.

            "Obviously," Kai replied, kissing him deeply again.

            They would have continued more, only they both broke off and turned as they heard the sound of sirens nearby.

            "The police," Tyson murmured, "I wonder what's up."

            Kai paled and jumped up, thinking of something. "Oh no, I left Wyatt and Rei alone!" He ran back towards the house, Tyson following close behind.

            They got there soon after the police had arrived and were questioning Rei and Wyatt, the former looking a bit beaten and the later only slightly better. Kai ran to them after assuring an officer he lived here too.

            "What happened?" he asked as he reached Wyatt.

            The boy shook his head, obviously stunned by everything. "There was a man, I couldn't see very well, he came in through the back. Rei and I were sleeping on the couch and woke up as he barged in. Rei told me to run while he tried to hold him off, but there was another guy who came at us. Rei managed to hold them both off pretty well until we heard the sirens. I think the neighbours must have heard the break in and called the police."

            Kai sighed in relief that neither were hurt that badly. "Damn," he muttered, "I screwed up, I should have been here."

            "No, you couldn't have predicted this, Kai." Kai looked over at Rei, who was approaching them. It seemed the police had everything they wanted to know and were wrapping up their investigation, preparing to leave.

            Kai just shook his head. "What are they saying?"

            "A simple break in, but I don't think so."

            "Biovolt." Rei nodded and Kai sighed again. "I'll have to get backup, I'm sure someone can be spared. I'll be inside talking with Mr. Dickinson." Kai went back in to inform his superiors and provide a report.

            "He takes things really seriously," Wyatt observed.

            "That's Kai for you," Rei sighed. He looked over curiously as he saw someone approach. The police were leaving, but it wasn't an officer. "Tyson?"

            "Hey Rei, what happened?"

            Rei looked startled before he answered, "Wyatt and I were attacked by intruders. Kai thinks it could be the guys after Wyatt. He's talking with Mr. Dickinson now. What are you doing here?"

            "I met up with Kai in the park." 

            Rei looked rather curious as he saw the faintest sign of a blush on Tyson's cheeks. He grinned suddenly in understanding. "Well, looks like you had an interesting night."

            Tyson's blush deepened. "Rei!" He protested. "Cut it out."

            Rei smirked. "Fine, but only if I get details later."

            "I'm sure Kai will tell you everything."

            Rei's smile faded. "I'd rather hear it from you."

            Tyson paused and smiled at him sheepishly. "I have been a bit of a jerk haven't I?"

            "You could say that."

            "Sorry Rei. Kai told me about … well everything basically."

            "I'm glad." Rei smiled. "I missed having you to talk to and joke around with. I don't want any more secrets messing that up."

            "Me too." Tyson grinned and pulled Rei into a quick embrace. Rei laughed, knowing everything between them was good again.

            Wyatt suddenly cleared his throat and the two glanced over at him. Rei got a strange look in his eyes and without warning pounced on Wyatt with a grin. "You can have a hug too if you're feeling left out."

            Wyatt squirmed slightly then grinned, chuckling at Rei's antics. "Okay fine, if you insist. But I was just going to point out that Kai was looking at the two of you sort of strangely."

            Rei got off him and they looked over to see Kai in the window shaking his head in amusement as he continued talking. "You know," Rei commented pensively, "I don't think I've ever seen Kai so relaxed."

            "Not even …" Tyson trailed off with a slight blush.

            Rei shook his head. "No." He looked sly. "You made a really big impression on him Tyson."

            "Of course I did, it is me we're talking about." They shared a laugh at this and watched as Kai came out of the house. Tyson ran over to him. "So what's happening?"

            Kai sighed. "Mr. Dickinson had already planned ahead, my team should be here to help within the next few days. Tala and Bryan are arriving tomorrow with Max, while Spencer and Ian are still on reconnaissance for a few more days, then they'll be joining us."

            "You've got all of the Demolition Boys on your team?" Tyson asked with wide eyes. "I thought it was just Tala and Bryan."

            Kai nodded. "Who better to bring down the remains of Biovolt than its former members? And the more we have on our side, the better our chances. The Demolition Boys know most of Biovolt's deepest secrets." Kai looked over at Rei and Wyatt. "You two should get some rest, I'll have a look at your injuries before you go to bed and make sure they're nothing serious."

            Rei shook his head. "Don't worry, we were already checked out by one of the emergency officers. But you're right about sleep. Come on Wyatt, we should get inside."

            "Sure." Wyatt waved to Tyson and Kai as Rei led him back into the house.

            Kai looked over at Tyson once they'd left. "You should head home too. Did you want me to walk with you?" Kai asked with a slight blush on his face.

            Tyson grinned. "I think I can manage to walk down the street by myself. But thanks." Tyson reached up to kiss Kai on the cheek. "Goodnight Kai," he whispered with a smile.

            Kai caught his arm and pulled him closer, leaning down to capture him in a gentle, lingering kiss. He pulled back and returned the smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Tyson."

            Tyson grinned. "You'd better," he warned as he walked away down the street. Kai watched him until he made his way to his house then he went back inside to find Rei waiting for him with a smirk.

            "That was some goodnight kiss," he commented, delighted as he saw Kai blush. "You owe me a story Kai."

            "Tomorrow," Kai promised. "Right now, bed." Rei tried to protest, but Kai folded his arms, looking stern. "Now Rei." Rei pouted but went into his room obediently. Kai smiled and moved into his own room, gently touching his lips in wonder as he recalled Tyson kissing him. 

Tonight was an almost perfect night for him.

_AN: Ah, the perfect chapter, drama, angst, romance, action, it has everything. But I'm guessing you all liked the Tyka ^__^ I did too, it's just as fun to write it as read it._

_Hope you all enjoyed._

_Laters._


	9. Chapter Eight

_This was meant to be out sooner, but things got in the way. But first of all … YAY! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much. Much candy for all *throws out candy* I'm sure you guys will like this chapter too. It was very fun to write._

_Enjoy._

**Chapter Eight**

Luckily Kai was already up when he heard a rather loud knocking at the front door. Thinking it was his team, he walked over to it, yawning widely. Just because he was up didn't mean he was fully awake yet.

            "You're late," he growled as he opened the door. Of course he didn't get to say any more as he was tackled to the floor by his rather enthusiastic boyfriend.

            "Now is that any way to greet me?" Tyson asked before leaning down and capturing Kai's lips in his own.

            Still half-asleep, Kai shoved him away. "What's your deal Tala?" he asked before he realised his mistake and rubbed at his eyes. "Wait ... Tyson?"

            Tyson glared at him, crossing his arms and pouting. "Tala?"

            Kai shrugged. "I'm not a morning person, give me a break." To emphasise his point he yawned and stretched slightly. He heard a giggle and Kai glanced over curiously at Tyson. "What?"

            "You look cute, kind of like a sleepy kitten, when you do that."

            Kai stared at him in horror when he heard the description. "Cute?" he gasped. "And 'kitten'?"

            Tyson grinned. "You don't like my new pet name?"

            Kai's eyes widened further and he struggled to say a word. Tyson couldn't help it any more, he collapsed onto the floor, laughing hysterically at the expressions on Kai's face. Kai stared at him, mortified, for a moment longer before getting up and moving into the house again.

            "Kai," Tyson called out as he got up. He was a bit disgruntled that Kai took his jests too seriously. Kai turned around to see Tyson looking at him reproachfully. Tyson walked over to him and poked him in the chest. Kai was so startled he took a step back. "You need to learn how to loosen up a bit."

            "Oh?"

            "Yes." Tyson poked him again.

            "Really?"

            "Yes." Another poke.

            "How?"

            Tyson pushed him back and Kai lost his balance as he fell against the arm of the couch. Tyson grinned and lay on top of him. "Like this." He leaned down to capture Kai in another kiss, this one more happily received.

            Kai pulled back a bit with a sly look. "I think you're enjoying this a bit too much."

            Tyson returned the look, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Kai's cheek. "I like being in charge," he whispered before he attacked Kai's lips again. Kai wasn't really complaining exactly, it felt too good for him to argue with Tyson. So instead of fighting it, he reached up and pulled Tyson more firmly on top of him, leaving his hands around Tyson's waist to lazily trail his fingers under his shirt and over his skin.

            Tyson gasped against Kai's lips and Kai deepened the kiss, hesitantly tasting inside Tyson's mouth with his tongue. Tyson pulled back in surprise at first before pushing back onto Kai, eagerly allowing the contact. Kai tightened his grip on Tyson's waist as the boy above him gently stroked his thinly clothed chest. It made the action even more sensual, having the shirt between them, and it caused Kai's breath to hitch slightly in anticipation. Tyson grinned at the sound and continued his ministrations.

            Someone cleared their throat nearby.

            Tyson broke off with a glare and looked up at Rei. "You have your own room Rei, make out with Wyatt there." Kai hid his smile behind his hand as he saw Rei's outraged blush. Wyatt was actually standing nearby and he flushed bright red also. The two on the couch hadn't heard them enter the room, being … busy.

            "Kai!" Rei looked over at his friend still trying to compose his features. "Don't you think you should take this to a more private location?"

            Kai shrugged. "It's pointless to argue further with him, I'm already losing."

            Rei raised an eyebrow. "This is you losing an argument?"

            Kai shrugged, sending him a grin. "Wish I could always lose like this."

            "I'll bet you would," Rei muttered. "Just don't be too loud," he sighed, resigned. "Wyatt and I will be in the kitchen eating breakfast."

            Tyson sat up at this. "Breakfast?"

            Kai glared. "Rei, did you have to?"

            Rei grinned at him before turning to go into the kitchen with Wyatt. Tyson was about to jump up and follow, but Kai grabbed hold of him even tighter and pulled him back down. Tyson pouted and opened his mouth to complain, but Kai cut him off.

            "You'd rather have breakfast?" he asked innocently.

            Tyson stomach rumbled in protest, but as he looked down upon the delicious feast that lay before him, Tyson licked his lips and grinned. Kai's night clothes were all rumpled, his boxers hanging on the very edge of his hips, his shirt riding up over his stomach, hair mussed up from the night and his face lightly flushed. His sultry expression said it all.

            Tyson leaned down again. "You are breakfast Kai." So saying, he licked along Kai's jaw line and nibbled at his throat. Kai shivered at his actions. "You're like nice delicious pancakes, perfect on their own, but I'm sure you'll taste even better covered in syrup."

            Kai froze for a moment, images filling his head, but just as Tyson was about to lean down, Kai wriggled himself out from under him.

            "Maybe breakfast isn't such a bad idea after all," he suggested, getting Tyson off him. Tyson grinned, knowing why Kai was suddenly evading him. The red flush to his cheeks caused his grin to widen. When Kai looked over his shoulder to make sure Tyson was following him, he licked his lips in a very suggestive manner. Kai gulped and turned back around again, relieved only as he sat down in the safety of Wyatt and Rei's company.

            Tyson sat next to him and looked over at Rei cheerfully. "So Rei, what's cooking?"

            "Pancakes," Rei told him innocently. Yet neither he nor Wyatt knew why Tyson grinned so evilly and Kai turned as red as a tomato with his answer.

*           *           *

Kai gratefully got up as he heard someone knocking at the door. Even after breakfast Tyson had tormented him by naming all of the delicious toppings he liked to have on pancakes. Rei and Wyatt had no idea why Kai looked so uncomfortable with the seemingly innocent and slightly ridiculous conversation, but then they never noticed the evil glint in Tyson's eyes either.

            Kenny had come around earlier, while Tyson was still torturing Kai, to find out what happened. He'd heard about the police from Tyson the night before. Rei filled him in properly with Wyatt jumping in enthusiastically occasionally. Though before he'd asked about anything that happened with the police, he'd asked why Tyson was sitting on Kai's lap, looking rather at home in the odd position. Rei and Wyatt filled him in on that too. This had meant, however, that Kai was all alone with Tyson and his seductively whispered comments about honey, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. He thanked every god he knew of (and some he didn't) for the distraction until he saw who was behind his front door.

            "Hello Kai." You'd think Kai would have been used to seeing that sly grin being around Tala for a while, but there are some things you never get used to.

            "Tala, Bryan, nice to see you both."

            "Hey guys!" Tyson bounded over to see who Kai was greeting. He wrapped his arms around Kai from behind and smiled over his shoulder at Tala and Bryan.

            Bryan just looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow before going inside while Tala stood there and stared at Kai for a moment longer, a faint smile playing about his lips.

            "I see you've been hard at work," he commented as he walked inside. Kai blushed slightly.

            "Tyson! Kai!" Kai barely had time to react before he and Tyson were bowled over by an enthusiastic ball of happiness. Max was grinning from ear to ear as he squeezed his two teammates tightly in an embrace. "Oh I've missed you guys!" he told them cheerfully in a voice that was only a few decibels below ear-splittingly painful.

            "Sure Max, now let me go." Kai managed to get himself out of the hug and standing again.

            "Same old Kai," Max commented dryly to Tyson, who was still beneath him.

            "Oh, I don't know," Tyson said with a smile. "Some things have definitely changed."

            Max stared at him curiously, then he looked up at Kai suspiciously. "Wait a minute … oh my god you two are together now!" He caught Tyson in another tight hug, grinning even wider (if that was possible) than before. "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

            Tyson grinned and hugged him back. "Wait until you see who else is here."

            "Oh my god!" Max jumped up and grabbed Tyson's hand, then Kai's and pulled them both into the kitchen with him where everyone had been congregating. "Rei!" He jumped onto the startled neko-jin with a huge grin. "I've missed you too!"

            Rei laughed at him, giving him a quick squeeze. "Me too Maxie."

            Max wasted no time in jumping onto the next person's lap, who just happened to be Wyatt. Max stared at him in confusion before grinning at the startled boy. "You must be Wyatt. Hi, I'm Max."

            "Hi," Wyatt replied, a bit uneasy.

            Kai glanced curiously at Rei who was looking rather dark, but as soon as he felt Kai's gaze on him, Rei smiled at him, back to his usual self. Kai continued watching him, a few suspicions filling his mind.

            Suddenly there was silence as Max stared at Kenny who was staring right back at him.

            "Kenny," Max said in a quieter voice, a blush darkening his cheeks and a shy smile appearing. "I really missed you."

            Kenny returned the smile with a slight blush. "Me too." Before anyone could blink Max was suddenly on top of him, kissing him thoroughly and Kenny looking rather content with the situation.

            But they broke off rather quickly, realising everyone was staring. Max blushed, but made no actions to move from his seat and although Kenny looked rather embarrassed, his arms encircled Max's waist rather possessively.

            "Don't you think they're just so adorable Kai?" Tyson asked, breaking the sudden silence. Kai just stared at him and shook his head while the others grinned at Kai.

            "Could we get down to business now?" Kai asked impatiently.

            "Right now?" Tyson asked surprised. "Well, if you're sure," he whispered with a grin. Kai blushed.

            "Tyson! Focus, do you not recall last night?"

            Tyson continued grinning. "Perfectly."

            Kai glared at him, trying to ignore the way Max and Rei were close to falling over with laughter, with the others not much better off (save Bryan who still had an extremely amused look in his eyes and Tala who was just smiling faintly). "The part here Tyson, at the house."

            "That's exactly what I was thinking about."

            Rei couldn't  hold it in any more, he just started laughing, causing something of a chain reaction with everyone else, laughter and snickers soon abounded. Even Bryan and Tala joined in though briefly and not as loud as the others. Kai just glared at Rei then shook his head in frustration. At this rate they would get nothing done.

*           *           *

"Have you found anything?" Robert sipped at a cup of coffee as he looked over Oliver's shoulder. The other boy sighed and handed a folder to his captain. They were in a small study (small for the Majestics anyway) looking through files that had been given to them by the BBA. They were files confiscated from Biovolt operatives that had been arrested. Their job was to find out where they were supposed to strike next, only, things hadn't been going so well.

            "Nothing of real worth, just the same thing again." Oliver looked frustrated. "It's all in some code … well parts of it anyway. We know they're after someone, but I still don't know who, even after all this research."

            "I've got zip too." Enrique walked into the room and over to them, throwing a folder down on the table amongst the other useless files. "I would say this is pointless, but there's always that chance we find out who they're after."

            "They know how to cover their tracks, I'll give them that." Robert finished his drink. "As soon as Ian and Spencer get back with Johnny we'll get them to look over this with us."

            "When are they due back?" Enrique asked as he poured himself a drink from the pot on the side table.

            "If they contact us today, then they're coming back tomorrow. Unfortunately I've had word they're to head over to Japan and the head office. I think we'll go with them, taking whatever we've found. We've done the best we could and if we pool our resources with the head office, maybe we can find something more."

            "Good idea," Oliver smiled at him.

            "I think Max and the rest of Kai's team are over there already," Robert said, pausing to think. "With all of us working on everything we should be able to finally bring them down."

            "Now all we do is wait for the others to call." Enrique sighed. "Guess this means we go through more files as we wait?"

            "Get to it," Robert ordered him, handing him a file.

*           *           *

Johnny paced irritably out the front of a small house in the middle of Zürich. "This was a complete waste of time, we were lead on a wild goose chase." He glared at Spencer who said nothing, just kept close watch on the street. "I searched through that house from top to bottom, there's nothing there."

            "We'll wait for Ian to come back before we decide anything," Spencer told him. He could tell why Kai got so easily irritated with the Scotsman, Johnny was rather annoying and short-tempered.

            Johnny glared at him. "Whatever, it's not like he'll find anything."

            "Wrong again." The two turned as they heard Ian call to the. "Maybe you're just incompetent." He sneered at Johnny, who would have lunged at him, were it not for Spencer's arm barring the two from each other.

            "Just tell us what you found Ian."

            Ian stared at him a moment longer before saying, "Fine." He put everything in his hands on the step, sitting down to sort through it all. "First off, I know who was here, and I'm surprised that Gordon would be so sloppy."

            Spencer's eyes narrowed. "The Director of Intelligence? He was here?"

            Ian nodded, pointing to two items. "I think they got wind of us nearby. I remember he had a habit of fiddling with his lighter." Spencer picked up the silver item nodding as he recognized it. "Must have been in a hurry to forget that and his cigarettes."

            "They're not even an hour gone." Spencer was staring at the ashes in the small cigarette tray Ian brought out.

            "I know, and check out this." Ian showed him a bunch of pieces of paper that had been torn up. Spencer quickly put them all together and scanned the contents, paling slightly as he read.

            "We've got to contact the others."

            "What's up?" Johnny asked, looking over their shoulders, finally interested in what was going on.

            "They're after Kai," Spencer told him. He quickly gathered up the papers and shoved them in his pocket. He looked over at Johnny. "Contact Robert now and make your way back there telling him what you've found. We'll need you guys to keep on this lead, it's too important now that we know whose tail we're on."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "We've got to help Kai," Ian told him. "If they got their hands on him again … well, things wouldn't be very fun for anyone."

            Johnny nodded. "Right, we'll head to the airport straight away." He moved down to the street and waved for a car nearby to pull up to the drive.

            "What do you think all of this was?" Ian asked cautiously.

            "I think we all messed up big time," Spencer told him. "They've been watching us, knew everything that's been going on and we never realised. We completely overlooked the obvious and were played for fools. I just hope that we're able to get back in time to do our jobs and stop Biovolt from succeeding with its true mission."

_AN: HA! More plot development … though originally this was supposed to be one of those fun 'filler' type chapters, well the first part was, then it got serious. But hey, Majestics, and the Demolition Boys. Had to bring them in somehow, and Max is here too. He's such a cutie._

_Now I must go and write more on something. Pick a fic at random, I suppose._

_Go, and be happy and may your dreams filled with syrup covered Kai ^__^_

_Laters.___


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Rei yawned and glanced at the clock on the wall.

            "How come we got stuck with staying back?" Max grumbled. "Tala and Bryan got to help out, but no, they thought our efforts would be better spent at home waiting for the phone to ring."

            Rei had to agree with Max, sitting in Kai's kitchen was no fun. "How about we do something to make the day more interesting?"

            Max looked over at him curiously. "Interesting how?"

            "Don't you think Kai's room needs a bit of a makeover?"

            The evil grin on Max's face told him he'd chosen the perfect revenge. That will teach Kai to leave them out of the fun. Kai, Tyson, Kenny and Wyatt had all gone to school (considering it was Monday) and Tala and Bryan had gone with them, doing sentry work around the school to make sure that nothing suspicious was going to happen. They'd left Rei and Max at home in case someone from the BBA called or some emergency popped up.

            They were still planning their evil revenge on Kai's room when the phone suddenly rang. Max sighed and got up to answer it.

            "Hello?"

            "Max?"

            Max frowned. "Ian, hi, are you calling for Kai?"

            "Is he there?"

            "No, just me and Rei. We were left behind in case of an emergency." There was something in Ian's tone that made him frown. "What's up?" Rei looked over curiously.

            "Count this as an emergency. We're on a plane with the Majestics coming over to Japan. We've figured out who Biovolt are after, it's not that kid, it's Kai. They've been manipulating the BBA using the threats on the kid as a diversion, knowing that Kai would get called into the matter somehow as their leading investigator on Biovolt. We've contacted the BBA already and their on their way over but that could take a few hours. We won't be there for even longer. Do you know where Kai is?"

            "At school," Max told him hurriedly, slightly panicked. Rei noticed his state and got up to see what was going on. "With Tyson and Wyatt. Tala and Bryan are with them as an added precaution."

            Ian sighed. "That's a bonus, but it's not enough. Kai has to know what's going on." Max frowned as he heard Spencer yell something the background, then Spencer grabbed the phone from Ian.

            "They know about the school and are planning the attack for today, get over there!" Spencer sounded frantic and Max reacted accordingly.

            "Shit!" Rei looked startled at the exclamation, Max never swore, but Max hung up the phone and grabbed Rei before he could say anything, pulling him along as he ran for the school.

            "What's going on Max?" Rei finally managed to ask worriedly.

            "They're after Kai and they know where he is, we have to get to him before it's too late!" Max was still panicked about everything.

            "Guess this means we have no reason to makeover Kai's room," Rei muttered, though the humour was lost in the seriousness of the situation they now found themselves in.

*           *           *

Tala was guarding the main entrance to the building while looking around the courtyard when he heard someone rushing towards him. He raised his gun, and looked around then sighed and lowered it.

            "I thought you two were supposed to be back at the house," he said sharply.

            "Change of plans," Max told him, still running. "They're after Kai, we have to warn him. They could already be here."

            "Shit," Tala muttered. He started running with them. He touched the earpiece in his right ear. "Bryan? Head towards the classroom. We may have a situation."

            There was silence then he heard the reply. "Right."

            "Where is he?" Rei asked.

            "Out at the sporting fields, it might take a bit for him to reach us."

            Tala followed the other two through the building and up the stairs to the third floor, then they headed along the corridors until they reached the classroom. Tala went in first, slamming the door open and startling the people inside.

            "We have a situation," he said firmly and quickly, heading over to Kai, uncaring of the scene he was making by just entering the classroom. Kai stared at him curiously, then glanced over to see Rei and Max entering the room behind Tala. His eyes widened as he realised that it must have been very serious for those two to have come. Rei and Max might not have been happy about their position, but they wouldn't have left the house except for some very dire emergency.

            "What—" 

            Kai was cut off as Tala's eyes widened and he yelled "GET DOWN!" before jumping over Kai and pushing him to the ground. Everyone else followed suit just before gunfire erupted, shattering the windows and destroying the opposite wall. Loud screaming was all they could hear as men jumped through the broken windows, heading over to Kai.

            "Move!" Tala ordered, shoving Kai away and knocking one of the intruders down. Kai fell to the floor, only to jump up again as more pounced on him and his friends.

            "Kai! Tala!" Rei ran for them, Max close behind and were cut off by some of the men. Rei knocked one down while Max struggled with the other. The third raised his gun and fired, hitting Rei in the shoulder. Rei fell to his knees, crying out in pain. A few more people screamed, but they were being herded to one side of the classroom, Hilary and Kenny with them.

            Kai had knocked down a second assailant and set upon by two more. Tala was struggling to reach Rei and Max and help them out, while Wyatt and Tyson stood close to the door, cut off by five more men.

            "There's too many," Kai told Tala despairingly. But his eyes widened and he cried out as he saw Wyatt get knocked down and Tyson was grabbed by two of the men.

            "Tyson!" He tried to shove past his opponents, but they were not moving. He watched in horror as Tyson was taken away. One of the men by the door whistled and the others pulled back. Kai and Tala tried to run for the men, but were cut off again. Kai was knocked down and Tala had to dodge quickly to miss getting hit by a bullet. He fell on top of Kai, who shoved him away quickly and jumped up to race after the men.

            "Kai!" Tala called out to no avail. He raced out the door following the men with Tyson. He got up, but hearing the screams, moaning and groans of pain from the others in the classroom decided that restoring order would be a more effective use of his talents.

            "All right," he started loudly, clapping his hands together, "could I get everyone's attention? I'd like you all to calm down a bit and move to this side of the classroom." He pointed and the class moved to the side, leaving more room for him to work with. "Good. Kenny, I want you to contact Mr. Dickinson and the authorities." Kenny nodded and grabbed his laptop. "Max, I want you to make sure everyone else is all right." Max moved over to the others, calming a few hysterical students and making sure he teacher was all right.

            Tala turned away to see that Wyatt was making sure Rei's wound had enough pressure on it. The neko-jin looked pale and Tala quickly checked his pulse and breathing. He was fine ... for someone who just got shot, he wasn't in shock, which was good.

            "Can you take care of him?" Tala asked seriously.

            Wyatt was shaking, still rather sunned himself, looking a bi bruised and close to being in shock himself. "I ... I think so, I don't know."

            Tala swore under his breath. He looked over. "Does anyone have any basic knowledge of first aid?"

            "I do." Hilary raised her hand and moved over to him. Tala sighed in relief, she looked rather composed.

            "Good. I wan you to help Wyatt and Rei, keep hem both okay, can you do that?" Hilary nodded. "Good. Max will help you out once he's done making sure everyone else is right and so will Kenny."

            Hilary nodded again. "I can do this. But ... will Tyson be all right?"

            Tala hesitated. "I do hope so, I'm sure Kai will do everything he can o make sure Tyson is fine."

            Suddenly they heard a gunshot in the near distance. Tala paled, fearing the worst.

            "Tala?"

            Tala heard a fain voice coming through the headset and he frowned, but answered swiftly. "Kai? Are you with Bryan, is everything all right?"

            "Bryan's been shot. I was chasing after Tyson and I ran into Bryan, we went after them and almost caught them as they go to a van, but they shot at us and he was hit. They got away. Tala, it's serious." Kai sounded almost hysterical. "He's not conscious and his breathing and pulse are erratic, it's close to his chest. Oh God, Tala, we need help!"

            Tala couldn't reply, he just covered his mouth with his hands and ran out the door to the nearest bathroom to empty his stomach.

            How could hinges have gotten this bad? Two of them down with another kidnapped. They were the best the BBA could come up with to target and eliminate this threat.

            "Tala?" Kai was frantic.

            "They're ... on their ... way," Tala managed to gasp out, finally having he strength of will to comprehend everything that was happening and reply. "Everything will be fine Kai, we can fix this."

            He could almost fell the bitter taste of the lie on his tongue.


	11. Chapter Ten

I really have to apologise for the huge wait with this chapter, I hade a bit of writers block with this, but it's all gone now (hopefully) and I'm trying to work quite a bit on this story seeing as it's getting to the important parts.

_I do hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Ten**

Tala stood in the empty classroom long after it had been evacuated, just staring at the shards of broken glass reflecting the red-gold light of the setting sun. The rays hit the glass at an odd angle, blinding him momentarily. Tala winced and looked away, discovering then that he was no longer alone in the room.

            "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" he asked Max dryly.

            Max shrugged. "Kenny's still restoring order with everyone, along with Wyatt and Hilary. They're spreading around a story that there's a group of terrorists out for revenge on the Bladebreakres for some reason."

            "Not far from the truth."

            "Any good lie has some degree of reality in it," Max grinned. "It's easier to make a story believable that way. People have their suspicions though, with Tyson gone and you and Bryan suddenly showing up."

            "I guess we're not the only ones who haven't forgotten Biovolt." Tala turned back to the broken windows. "How is Mr. Dickinson taking everything?"

            "As he usually does, calmly, collected. He understands why you haven't yet reported to him though."

            Tala closed his eyes at this comment. As soon as he'd made sure everything was all right in the classroom, he raced down to where Kai said he and Bryan were: they were close to the main gates. He'd stayed with them, making sure that Bryan was stable until the ambulance arrived. Mr. Dickinson had arrived just after, but he'd taken one look at Tala's face and wisely not said a word. Kai, too, he left alone. The boy was close to shock with everything that had happened.

            "I should go see him," Tala murmured.

            "You can go see him when we all do. We're meeting over at the hospital tomorrow. Kenny has already told him everything about today and he didn't want to disturb us any more."

            Tala nodded, hesitating as he asked, "Bryan's in surgery now then?" Max nodded. "Good. And Rei?"

            "He's not as critical as Bryan, but they were getting him in as soon as possible as well." Max looked away. "It only seems like yesterday when we last saw him in the hospital. Guess things never calm down once you're famous, or have made some powerful enemies huh?" He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

            "I guess." Tala wanted no part of that though. "So everyone else is fine then?"

            "Thanks to you I guess. No major trauma."

            "We should head back then." Tala moved slowly to the door of the room.

            "Tala?" Max called out softly, stopping him. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

            Tala didn't turn around. "No, as things are now everything will probably get worse before it gets better. It always does." He walked out, leaving Max staring despairingly out the broken window as he had done just before.

*           *           *

Wyatt looked in the sterile white room and almost backed out seeing Kai there, but seeing the completely blank and disconsolate look on his face, he walked in and sat beside him in a hard plastic chair.

            "It's not your fault you know," he offered weakly.

            "Actually it is," Kai replied in a harsh voice. He sounded like he'd been crying the whole night as he watched Rei recover from his surgery. "Maybe not Rei's wound itself, but this situation. It's all because of me, they wanted me and we played right into that."

            "So Ian and Spencer have come to see you then?"

            Kai shook his head. "I got a visit from Robert. I would have preferred seeing Johnny to him right now," he added darkly. Shaking his head, he ignored Wyatt's curious look. "We'll wait for the others to arrive. They brought Bryan in just a few minutes ago." He gestured to the other bed with the curtains drawn.

            "How is he?"

            "Alive, just. I overheard them talking. He flat-lined at one point. I haven't had the heart to tell Tala that part yet, the guy's worse than I am when it comes to his team." Kai knew he was starting to babble a bit, but it was easier to bring himself back from his dark thoughts by clinging to something normal, like talking. "Pierced the edge of his lung and almost hit his heart. If he weren't in such good physical condition he would have died. It was stupid of him to rush at them like he did, but then again Bryan's always been one for the straightforward attacking moves, hates holding back and hesitating."

            "Kai …" Wyatt bit his lip then looked away, seeing that Kai wasn't really paying attention to the fact that he was there. He waited for someone else to arrive. He didn't know how to deal with this sort of thing, it seemed so unreal, yet these guys put up with these sort of bizarre situations all the time. They were quite amazing, even if the risks were great.

            Wyatt glanced up at Rei's bed and felt tears form in his eyes. He hated seeing friends in pain and Rei was certainly a friend in his eyes, and hopefully he might have been more. He just wished he could have done more, wished that the situation was different.

            "Do you want me to get you something?" Wyatt finally asked quietly once the silence had gotten too much.

            Kai blinked and looked up at him then shook his head slowly.

            "Okay." Wyatt edged out of the room and leaned against the wall beside the door once he'd exited the room. He sighed miserably then moved down the hall towards the cafeteria. This was all too much to handle right now, he just wanted things to go back to how they were.

            He'd always been a hopeless dreamer.

            "But then again, I'd always wished that I could meet the Bladebreakers," Wyatt mused. "Perhaps not all my dreams are so far out of reach." Wyatt smiled softly. "After all, the Bladebreakers themselves proved that nothing is impossible and that you can get what you wish for."

            Feeling slightly more optimistic, Wyatt continued on to the cafeteria, not letting any negative thoughts bother him no matter how hard they tried. What everyone needed now was positive ideas and thoughts. They would get through this and get Tyson back and everything would be all right.

            "Yeah," Wyatt reassured himself. "Everything will be better, I'm sure of it."

            "Don't you think your optimism is slightly misplaced considering the situation?" Wyatt jumped, slightly startled that he hadn't noticed Hilary standing beside him.

            "What … How … What do you mean?" Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Having a positive outlook isn't a bad thing you know."

            Hilary shrugged. "I guess not, I just wished that everyone else had your attitude."

            Wyatt nodded sadly. "I know what you mean, Kai's so depressed about everything, he's blaming himself. I still haven't seen Tala since before, but Max said that he's not doing so well either. The others look like they're struggling not to cry. This is hard on everyone, but I can't be like that, if just one person is positive about the situation then I know it will rub off. We're going to get Tyson back and Rei and Bryan will be just fine, it's not impossible for us to deal with this situation and turn it around you know."

            Hilary stared at Wyatt in surprise then she smiled. "You're right. If they won't snap out of this funk and make things happen then we'll just have to give them all a bit of a push. Come on!" Hilary grabbed his arm, her face set in a determined mask. Now that she was fired up, there would be nothing stopping Hilary from taking control and making sure that things were done right. Wyatt had seen this happen in school and would have been kicking himself if he didn't know that the others needed something like Hilary to stir them up.

            Still he wished she didn't have to pull on his arm so hard.

*           *           *

Kai looked up as the door opened again, not really taking much notice of anything, the movement more of a formality than anything else. However as he saw all the people walking into the room, some looking annoyed, others bemused, he actually tried to focus properly.

            "Tala?" he finally asked in confusion once the redhead came through.

            Tala glared at something behind him. "Blame her."

            _Her?_ Kai looked around and saw Hilary walking in once everyone else had entered the room. He blinked in surprise then looked at Wyatt beside her, the boy smiling sheepishly. "What's going on?"

            "We're planning a rescue that's what," Hilary informed him. "Now, before that, I need to know just what is going on so I can take everything into account when making plans."

            "What?" Tala stared at her in confusion.

            "You cannot simply include yourself in such a manner," Robert told her coldly.

            "Hey, I'm involved whether you want me in or not, I helped out, I'm entitled to know just why I helped with the lies and saving people. Besides," she paused, her face expressing a deep sadness, "I have some personal involvement as well."

            "Still," Robert continued, "you cannot think —"

            "She stays," Kai cut in quietly. Everyone stared at him.

            "Kai?" Max asked curiously.

            "She stays. Last I recall I was in charge of operations here, so what I say goes." He ignored the looks from his team and the Majestics and shared a glance with Hilary. She smiled brightly at him.

            "Thank you Kai. Now, could someone please just inform me of what you all know. I am assuming that this has something to do with that Biovolt thingy? Those guys taking control of children and such?" She glanced at Tala and the other members of the Demolition Boys. "That's why you're here right?"

            "I thought you didn't know anything about Beyblading," Kenny muttered.

            "Just because I don't pay attention to that stupid game doesn't mean I'm completely unaware of anything going on in the world Kenny," she snapped back. "The BBA isn't just a sporting organization, nor was Biovolt, they're both quite renowned in many other areas of society. Something has been going on for years with the two of them."

            "That's right," Kai told her. "We were sent here to investigate and take down Biovolt and to help guard against possible attacks they might make against others." He looked over at Ian and Spencer. "You called before?"

            Spencer nodded. "We found a few files. They were encoded and it wasn't until we were in the plane over that I was able to completely decipher it. We played completely into their hands. They were ready for any opportunity to strike against you Kai."

            "Me?"

            Spencer nodded. "They were making threats against Smithwright, but the minute you showed up they changed their plans. They'd been planning since the downfall for your inevitable intervention and were able to adapt any situation to take you into account. That's what they did here, they threw you off the trail for a bit and were able to watch for the perfect time to strike."

            "They were after me," Kai breathed, his eyes wide. "That's why they took Tyson … they knew everything." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking extremely distressed. "I can't do this," he whispered. "It's just too much … he was taken because of me. It's all my fault, everything."

            While most in the room watched in pain or shock  at Kai's broken actions, one person snorted. "Get over yourself Kai," Hilary snapped. "Do you really think that everything revolves around you? Taking the blame for everything then refusing to do anything about it all wasn't something I thought you'd do, but then maybe I was wrong about the kind of person you were."

            "Hilary!" Kenny bit his lip, looking extremely nervous as Kai glared at the girl. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that."

            Hilary returned Kai's glare. "And why not? It's true. Tyson so deserves someone better than you Kai, you're giving up without a fight. I know the difference between a battle you can win and lose but I'm starting to regret I gave up on ours so early. Had I known what a weakling you were I wouldn't have let him go."

            Kai stood up. "You think you can do something better?"

            "Anything's better than giving up."

            "I'm not giving up on him."

            "Then just what do you call that? Wallowing in misery and self-pity until it's too late to do anything?" She scoffed. "And you're supposed to be some world champion. There is a way to win this if you're able to look past yourself and consider things unless you're too afraid to risk yourself for someone else."

            "I'd do anything for Tyson."

            "Prove it." Hilary crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Kai, waiting for a reply.

            There was a pause before a weak voice said, "You know they're probably using him as bait." Everyone turned to the bed and stared at Rei as he sat up, wincing at the effort it took.

            "Rei." Kai moved to his side and helped him sit up properly.

            Rei stared at him and shook his head. "Come on Kai, I know you're rattled, but think about things a bit more okay? Tyson's strong and he's valuable, they wouldn't be able to hurt him. Biovolt's after you so he's obviously there as bait and you guys probably have enough information to find out where they are, which most likely wouldn't be too far. They have bases all over the world."

            "They did, you mean," Johnny jumped in. "We all took quite a few down and took in quite a few members too."

            "Exactly," Rei continued to explain calmly. "There's only a few places they could go now, not to mention they're desperate. Tyson's worth so much more as a hostage than a corpse, but so are you. You're their main focus and we can use that to our advantage now."

            "I can't afford to screw up Rei," Kai whispered to his friend.

            "You haven't yet."

            "What do you call this then?"

            "Not your fault. Honestly, is it really your problem that you're so good that everyone wants you?" Rei grinned playfully and Kai glared at him, a few others chuckled at the comment. "Come on Kai, don't let things rattle you now, Tyson's waiting for you to help him out, we can't disappoint him by doing nothing."

            Kai nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

            "How come you listen to him and not me?" Hilary asked, pouting.

            "I think most people tend to listen to their best friends over their romantic rivals," Max whispered loudly to her, causing a few more laughs. The atmosphere in the room was lightening and people were starting to think a bit more positively

            "All right," Kai looked over at everyone. "We collate any information and we'll have to look through all your files, Robert, to find possible locations for a base, then we think of possible strategies.  I want a plan done by tonight then we move out."

            "Great!"  Hilary searched through the backpack she brought with her and pulled out a few things. "I'll write things down and make sure you all stay focused, they don't call me the Organisation Queen for nothing!"

            "Remind me never to ask Hilary to help schedule our training sessions," Max whispered to Kai, moving over to see how Rei was. "And just remember, you wanted her here." Watching how she bossed everyone around and took over almost completely Max knew that Kai was probably regretting including her in this. But by the look of things, they'd certainly have a plan at the end of this.

            "Are you sure about this Kai?" Tala asked as he joined Max, standing beside him.

            Kai nodded. "Yeah."

            "Guess even you can be wrong Tala," Max commented with a grin. Tala glared at him before moving away to help with planning. Max chuckled then grabbed Kai's hand. "Come on, let's go help out too."

_AN: Hope you all liked that chapter. I can't say when I'll have the next one out, but let's all cross out fingers and hope it won't be as long a wait as the last one ^_^;_

_Laters._


End file.
